Draco's Favour
by Lady Lethal
Summary: [Tradução] Draco decide que seria engraçado espirrar tinta pelas vestes de Hermione. Como resultado, ele ganha uma detenção e quer que Hermione pague por isso. Então ele a azara. Isso termina com ele devendo um favor a ela. Que a diversão comece!
1. A punição do Draco

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado a Harry Potter me pertence. Essa história não me pertence. Estou apenas traduzindo com o consentimento da autora. Esta história não foi feita com fins lucrativos e qualquer fato igual ou parecido com o de outra fan fiction é pura coincidência.

Capítulo 1: A punição do Draco

A brilhante luz do dia iluminava as ruelas tortuosas de Hogsmeade, onde muitos alunos de Hogwarts passavam seu tempo fazendo compras naquele fim-de-semana. Entre toda aquela multidão havia um trio, apelidado Trio de Ouro, fazendo compras na Dedosdemel. O trio consistia em Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley (mais conhecido por Rony) e Hermione Granger.

Harry e Rony estavam comprando tantos doces quanto eles pudessem carregar de volta pra escola.

Contudo, Hermione estava saindo da Dedosdemel com sua amiga Parvati Patil pra tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras. O _par_ estava discutindo o assunto favorito da Parvati: carinhas fofos.

-- Me diz, o que você acha do Harry? -- Parvati perguntou. -- Você é sortuda! Sempre tem Harry e Rony se precisar de um namorado. Pessoalmente, eu tenho ciúmes.

-- Bem, não fique. Nós somos apenas melhores amigos, e nunca seremos mais do que isso -- Hermione afirmou.

-- Bem, então, o que você acha do Vítor? -- Parvati praticamente riu.

-- Desculpe, quem? Hermione perguntou desconcertada.

-- Você sabe! Vítor Krum? -- Parvati repetiu, não acreditando que Hermione não lembrava do popular apanhador búlgaro.

-- Ah, esse Vítor. Bem, ele é legal, mas nunca senti algo como... amor. -- Hermione admitiu.

Nesse instante, um garoto com cabelo loiro quase branco puxado pra trás e com um sorriso egocêntrico, apareceu por aquelas bandas. Draco Malfoy.

_Oras, o que nós temos aqui? Sangue-ruim e sua amiguinha irritante. E eu acabei de comprar uma garrafa de tinta-permanente que nenhum feitiço tira! Hehehe_, Draco pensou e depois sorriu.

Ele decidiu fingir que estava examinando sua nova garrafa de tinta e abriu-a exatamente quando trombou com Hermione, derrubando-a no chão e jogando tinta por todo casaco dela.

-- Olha por onde anda sangue-ruim! -- Draco alfinetou com um sorriso maldoso.

Hermione soltou um muxoxo antes de se levantar da poça de tinta no chão, então olhou para Draco:

-- Você me empurrou de propósito Malfoy! -- gritou nervosa.

Draco fez ar de inocente e zombou:

-- Quem, eu? Mas eu nunca faria algo assim!

Draco lançou à Hermione um sorriso sonso. Hermione o olhou ferozmente e seguiu os olhos dele. Um líquido escuro estava pingando pelo casaco dela, espalhando-se por toda sua roupa. A boca dela abriu e fechou em choque, raiva, vergonha, tristeza e dor. Nenhuma palavra saiu. Ela podia sentir lágrimas vindo aos seus olhos. Finalmente, com toda raiva e força que pôde reunir, Hermione deu um tapa no rosto de Draco e saiu correndo. Ela não permitiria que Malfoy tivesse a satisfação de vê-la chorando. Não por causa de uma coisa que ele tentou fazer e conseguiu.

Hermione finalmente se jogou no chão quando estava sem ar de tanto correr, bem longe da multidão de alunos de Hogwarts.

-- Por que ele é tão mesquinho comigo? -- Hermione gritou pra ninguém em particular, -- E por que eu me importo?

Hermione se curvou e começou a chorar incontrolavelmente.

Draco assistiu Hermione correr dele. Ele não sabia a razão, porque nunca tinha sentido antes, mas ele sentiu uma ponta de culpa. Draco sacudiu a cabeça, murmurou algo e foi embora numa maneira esnobe que sugeria que ele era muito vaidoso. E ele era.

-- Sangue-ruim estúpida. -- murmurou bem baixinho.

Hermione escutou passos distantes, correndo e chegando perto. Parvati, Harry e Rony estavam vindo.

-- Ei Mione, Parvati disse pra gente o que aconteceu. -- Harry sorriu simpaticamente, dando palmadinhas no braço de Hermione.

-- Não foi um acidente, óbvio. -- Hermione resmungou, ainda com a cabeça entre os braços.

-- Vamos lá chutar a bunda do Malfoy! -- Rony sugeriu.

-- Mas nós vamos ficar com problemas também. -- argumentou Hermione sensatamente.

-- Mas ele merece! -- Rony rebateu.

-- Mesmo que ele seja um completo idiota, ele é quente! -- Parvati desatou a falar - Eu adoraria sair com ele algum dia desses.

Rony, Harry e Hermione pareciam enjoados.

-- Você está brincando. -- Hermione afirmou secamente.

-- Não estou. -- Parvati replicou, obviamente por causa das expressões nos rostos de Harry, Rony e Hermione.

-- Deixe-me ver, onde estávamos? -- Rony finalmente perguntou, ignorando Parvati, que agora estava sonhando acordada com Draco, -- Oh claro. Mas Malfoy merece!

-- Olha, nós vamos apenas contar à Professora McGonagall. Ela pode cuidar disso. -- Hermione deu de ombros como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer.

-- Sr. Malfoy, eu estou muito desapontada com seus atos, especialmente para um monitor. Quarenta pontos serão tirados da Sonserina e você terá que comprar vestes novas para a Srta. Granger, porque destruiu as dela. Você também terá uma hora de detenção com Filch. Certo Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy? -- Professora McGonagall perguntou.

-- Sim professora -- Hermione concordou.

-- Sr. Malfoy? -- Professora McGonagall perguntou, com uma imperceptível aspereza na voz.

-- "timo, eu vou dar novas vestes para Granger e vou ter uma hora de detenção. -- Draco respondeu, lançando a Hermione um olhar mortal que claramente dizia "Eu vou me vingar".

-- Bem, isso é tudo. -- Professora McGonagall disse simplesmente, -- Vocês dois estão dispensados.

Tão logo Draco e Hermione estavam fora da vista da Professora McGonagall e fora do alcance de sua audição, ele desatou a falar:

-- Detenção?! Pagar novas vestes?! Ela é uma professora mais retardada do que eu pensei! -- exclamou.

-- A Professora McGonagall não é retardada! -- Hermione retorquiu, -- Ela é tão esperta quanto qualquer outro professor!

-- Que seja, sangue-ruim. Você obviamente aceita qualquer lixo como amigo ou colega, já que você é essa sujeitinha de sangue-ruim. -- Draco cuspiu.

-- Como ousa?! -- Hermione explodiu, -- meus amigos são ótimos e eles não são lixo!

Draco riu.

-- Você se refere ao garoto-cicatriz e o pobretão? Realmente, eles servem pra você. Uma sujeitinha sabe-tudo e sangue-ruim, um sangue-puro pobre que envergonha o nome dos bruxos puro-sangues e um garoto com uma cicatriz que pensa que todo mundo gosta dele, quando isso não é verdade.

-- Cale a boca Malfoy -- Hermione avisou.

-- Oh e o que você vai fazer se eu não calar? -- Malfoy sorriu, colocando a mão na cintura.

-- Ah! Que seja, doninha. Eu não vou perder meu tempo com você. Eu tenho que voltar pra minha sala Comunal. Tchau, doninha. -- Hermione deu de ombros e virando nos seus calcanhares começou a andar de volta para a Torre da Grifinória.

Hermione de repente sentiu suas penas ficarem bambas e virou-se pra ver Malfoy segurando sua varinha, sorrindo. Hermione examinou suas pernas. Era a Azaração das Pernas-Bambas. Ela sorriu:

-- Oh, eu conheço esta. Pernas Bambas. Mas eu sei a contra-azaração também.

Hermione, murmurou a contra-azaração e recomeçou a andar. Isso apenas deixou Draco com mais raiva. Ele gritou:

-- _Bubbltuous Pussankia_.

Hermione gritou enquanto bolhas cheias de pus apareciam na pele dela, depois estouravam dolorosamente, espalhando o pus, o que causava o aparecimento de mais bolhas. Draco gargalhou e perguntou:

-- Como se sente agora sangue-ruim?

-- Pára Malfoy! Estou falando sério! -- Hermione reclamou, caindo de joelhos no chão.

Exatamente quando Hermione ia pegar a varinha, a Professora McGonagall parecia estar indo em direção a eles.

-- Sr. Malfoy! O que você fez com a Srta. Granger?! -- Ela perguntou numa voz chocada, mas ainda nervosa.

-- Sr. Malfoy, outros quarenta pontos serão retirados da Sonserina, você terá uma semana de detenção além da hora que já tinha recebido, e além de comprar novas vestes para a Srta. Granger você também vai ficar devendo um favor à ela, qualquer coisa que ela queira. -- Professora McGonagall informou. Draco fez uma careta:

-- Por que eu deveria um favor a Granger? Ela não é digna dos meus favores!

-- Você vai fazer o que ela mandar você fazer. Sem argumentos. – McGonagall afirmou severamente.

-- Está bem, que seja. -- Draco murmurou nervoso. -- Estou dispensado agora?

-- E, se a Srta. Granger tiver qualquer lição de casa enquanto estiver na Ala Hospitalar, entregue a ela. -- McGonagall informou, -- E vá para a Ala Hospitalar agora. Peça desculpas. Ela não fez nada a você, e você ainda insistiu em fazer a vida dela miserável. E eu vou escoltar você só pra ter certeza de que você realmente vai pra lá.

Professora McGonagall e Draco andaram rapidamente pelos corredores até a Ala Hospitalar. Esta estava vazia à exclusão de Madame Pomfrey e Hermione. Ela ainda estava acordada, assistindo curiosa enquanto Madame Pomfrey curava e colocava bandagens em suas pernas e braços. Hermione lançou um olhar assassino a Draco assim que ele entrou na ala.

-- O que você quer Malfoy? Você já não me feriu o bastante? -- Hermione "cuspiu" em um tom gelado.

-- Eu deveria me desculpar com você sang- Granger. -- Draco respondeu, tão, se não mais, frio que ela.

-- Por que você se desculparia com alguém? Me deixe sozinha! -- Hermione exigiu, -- Você deve estar sob a Imperius, não, deve ter sido obrigado por algum professor, ou então está tentando se vingar ou me chantagear de alguma forma.

Professora McGonagall apareceu atrás de Draco naquela hora. Hermione a saudou com um aceno de cabeça. -- Olá professora. -- ela cumprimentou.

-- Olá Srta. Granger. Como vai? O Sr. Malfoy já se desculpou? -- a Professora McGonagall perguntou.

-- Já estive melhor, mas vou ficar bem. Não, Malfoy ainda não se desculpou. -- Hermione respondeu.

-- Desculpe Granger. -- Draco murmurou.

-- Não posso dizer que perdôo você, porque eu não perdôo, -- Hermione deu de ombros, -- Mas que seja.

-- Ele ganhou mais uma semana de detenções, vai comprar novas vestes pra você e oitenta pontos serão tirados da Sonserina. Adicionado à isso, ele te deve um favor. O favor pode ser qualquer coisa que você quiser. Mas deve ser compatível com as habilidades do Sr. Malfoy. -- Professora McGonagall explicou.

-- Certo. -- Hermione respondeu, causando em Draco várias idéias embaraçosas, -- Eu não consigo pensar em nada agora, eu vou contar a ele quando eu pensar em algo.

Draco notou que a expressão de Hermione mudou para um sorriso imperceptível e pensou _"timo, agora eu devo um favor pra ela, e isso realmente é embaraçoso e poderia destruir minha reputação!_

Três dias após Draco azarar Hermione, ela finalmente saiu da Ala Hospitalar. Mas ela ainda não tinha pensado em um bom favor.

****

N.T.: ok. Eu tenho os 3 primeiros caps. dessa fic traduzidos e betados, mas agora eu fikei sem beta, por isso talvez os outros caps. demorem um pouco... sinto mto, mas oq eu posso fzer eh providenciar logo outra beta e continuar traduzindo... sorry q num tem paragrafo mas meu pc eh doido e qnd eu ponho no html format ele fik sem paragrafo. pra terminar, o pedido q vcs taum cansados de ler... PLEASE DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! Senão eu vou pensar q vcs naum taum gostando da fic q eu escolhi pra vcs lerem!!! Seriu msm! Naum se escondam, se kiserem façam criticas, elogios please, qqr coisa. brigadu


	2. O favor

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado a Harry Potter me pertence. Essa história não me pertence. Estou apenas traduzindo com o consentimento da autora. Esta história não foi feita com fins lucrativos e qualquer fato igual ou parecido com o de outra fan fiction é pura coincidência.

__

Capítulo 2: O favor

No Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam discutindo como usar o favor que Draco devia a ela.

-- Eu sei! Vamos fazer ele cantar "Eu sou uma adorável doninha... lalalalala!" -- Rony sugeriu animado. Hermione riu.

-- Engraçado, mas não é envergonhante suficiente! Que tal fazermos ele vestir uma série de vestidinhos cheios de babadinhos, bem afeminados a semana toda e fazer ele usar roupas de quadribol com a frase "Eu amo sangues-ruins"? -- Hermione perguntou.

-- Vamos fazer ele confessar seu amor eterno por Filch! -- Harry "soltou". O trio riu.

-- O que é tão engraçado? -- uma voz perguntou. Hermione olhou pra cima.

-- Oh, é só você Gina. Nós estamos decidindo como usar o favor que Malfoy me deve. Quer ajudar? -- ela explicou.

-- Sim, claro! Isso vai ser incrível! Que tal obrigarmos Malfoy a fazer nossa lição de casa por um mês? -- Gina sorriu.

-- E arriscar minha média de _ótimos_? Sem chance!- Hermione respondeu.

Hermione lançou um olhar carrancudo à Rony que tinha acabado de murmurar:

-- Sempre as notas.

-- Certo, nada de lição de casa. Eu sei! Que tal fazer ele usar roupas rosa e

conjuntos reveladores (e embaraçosos) pelo resto do ano? -- Gina sugeriu.

-- Seria engraçado! Que tal fazer ele dar em cima de todos os professores homens e agir como um gay durante uma semana? Depois ele pode dar em cima de todas as professoras! -- Hermione respondeu.

Harry e Rony de repente ficaram de pé e começaram a imitar Snape e Draco:

-- Olá professor Snape. Você está realmente sexy hoje. Acho que vou ter uma ereção.- Rony estava _excitadíssimo_, batendo seus cílios e com comportamento afeminado.

Harry fez cara de horror, que também mostrou uma sombra de sorriso e respondeu furiosamente:

-- Me desculpe, Sr. Malfoy? Você está se sentindo bem? Alguém colocou alguma coisa no seu suco?

-- Não, até agora Sexuro Snape, senhor. Eu quero você. Eu sempre quis. -- Rony _ronronou_, correndo suas mãos pela cintura de Harry.

Harry e Rony olharam para Hermione e Gina, e então os quatro explodiram em risadas altas.

-- Isso.. vai.. ser realmente... engraçado! -- disse Gina entre risadas.

-- Muitas das idéias são realmente ótimas! Já sei! Vou falar com a professora McGonagall por um instante. Quero tirar uma dúvida. -- Hermione disse disparando para a sala da professora McGonagall.

Draco parecia estar muito concentrado em seu livro, mas na verdade ele estava pensando no favor que devia a Hermione. Ele engoliu seco diante desse pensamento. Ela tinha tanto poder para humilhá-lo e ele não podia fazer nada pra pará-la. Ele bateu um punho na mesa o que causou muitos olhares curiosos.

-- MALDITA SANGUE-RUIM! -- ele gritou.

Isso fez com que todos olhassem com crescente raiva para Draco. Ele deu mais um último _Arghh!_ irritado e saiu furioso da biblioteca mofada.

Enquanto estava indo para as masmorras uma irritante e estridente voz ecoou em suas orelhas:

-- Hey Drakie, qualé o problema? -- uma animada Pansy Parkinson apareceu, apenas piorando o humor de Draco.

-- O que diabos você quer? -- Draco exigiu, olhando friamente a garota com cara de buldogue que estava tentando _paquerar_.

-- Eu quero você Draco. Eu quero fur você.- disse uma ainda excitada Pansy, colocando os braços em volta de um enojado Draco.

-- Sai daqui sua vadia! Vai se fur! -- Draco berrou.

-- O que fizer você feliz Drakie. -- Pansy respondeu.

Draco quase desmaiou quando Pansy começou a se masturbar. Ele quase vomitou e grunhiu:

-- Acho que vou ficar na biblioteca mesmo.

Enquanto isso, Hermione voltou da sala da professora McGonagall com um sorriso malicioso que não combinava muito com seu rosto. Harry, Rony e Gina olharam pra cima em antecipação.

-- Então? Você vai contar pra nós o que perguntou ou não? -- Rony perguntou impaciente.

-- Eu perguntei para a professora McGonagall se podia fazer uma lista de _desafios_ para Malfoy fazer. Ela disse que sim! Tenho permissão pra fazer uma lista de 10 desafios! Não é demais? -- Hermione guinchou.

O grupo começou a esfregar as mãos, juntos, maldosamente, muito parecidos com os sonserinos, e eles começaram a lista. Depois de mais ou menos 30 minutos, eles terminaram a lista que dizia:

__

O favor da Hermione: dez desafios

__

-Malfoy precisa parecer gay por uma semana e dar em cima de todos os professores homens. Deve ser convincente ou então uma semana é acrescentada enquanto Hermione não está satisfeita.

-Na semana seguinte, Malfoy deve dar em cima de todas as professoras. Deve ser convincente ou mais uma semana é acrescentada, até que Hermione fique satisfeita.

-Por uma semana, Malfoy deve se vestir em qualquer coisa que Hermione queira. Pode ser roupas trouxas, vestidos ou roupas muito reveladoras. Qualquer coisa!

-Por um mês, Malfoy deve cantar "Eu sou uma adorável doninha, lalalalalalala. Sou uma doninha quicante, lalalalalalala" todos os dias no café-da-manhã enquanto pula pelo salão. Deve ter entusiasmo ou outro mês é acrescentado.

-Malfoy deve ir a três lugares (Hermione escolhe e supervisiona) no "mundo trouxa" usando roupas trouxas (Hermione faz o cabelo, rosto, roupas etc.)

-Malfoy deve ser o elfo doméstico de Harry por um dia. O dia seguinte será o elfo de Rony, depois de Hermione e finalmente de Gina.

-Malfoy deve dançar a Macarena o dia inteiro, exceto na hora das refeições, quando vai ao banheiro (um feitiço especial será posto nele pra que só vá ao banheiro quando precise), durante um teste ou quando um professor está olhando.

-Por uma semana, Malfoy deve comer alimentos enfeitiçados para ter gosto de coisas nojentas (exemplo: sola de sapato, bosta etc.)

-Malfoy deve apenas responder por Garoto-Doninha, Cachorro ou Cagão por um mês (ele será enfeitiçado para que continue respondendo por esses nomes mesmo fora das cuidadosas vistas de Harry, Rony e Hermione).

-Malfoy deve escutar todas as músicas favoritas de Hermione, memorizar 50 delas, e ficar escutando essas músicas enquanto canta alto durante as aulas, refeições, banheiro e quando não está fazendo algo interessante por meio de um aparelho enfeitiçado. Durante a lição de casa ele deve parar de cantar ou não vai conseguir fazer nada. Este desafio vai durar uma semana e o tempo de Malfoy memorizar as músicas.

Logo, o trio de ouro (e Gina) teriam sua vingança.

-- Mal posso esperar pra ver a cara que o Malfoy vai fazer quando ver a lista! -- Gina guinchou.

-- Nem eu. -- Hermione admitiu, -- Mas, ele merece tudo isso? Quero dizer, parece um tanto extremo.

-- Hermione! -- Rony exclamou furiosamente, -- Claro que ele merece! Depois de tudo que ele fez contra nós nestes últimos cinco anos? Pessoalmente, mal posso esperar. Esperem um instante, eu tenho que pegar a câmera do Colin emprestada.

-- Um momento Kodak. -- Harry adicionou, assistindo Rony disparar para o dormitório masculino.

-- Kodak? -- Gina perguntou confusa.

-- É uma marca de câmeras. -- Hermione explicou.

Rony voltou, sem ar, mas ainda sorrindo com uma câmera familiar nas mãos.

-- Bem, vamos ver a reação do Malfoy! -- Hermione disse, virando em seus calcanhares e marchando pra fora do retrato, seguida de Harry, Rony e Gina.

**__**

N.T.: nhaíííííííííííí!!! Eu fikei taum feliz q o povaum gostou da fic q decidi adiantar esse cap.!!! ai, ai! Me digam oq vcs axaram!!! Bem divertido, vai? E agora meus agradecimentos:

**__**

-Mione P. - pois aki estaum os favores!!! Tem mais humor nessa fic do q romance, a autora disse q naum gosta mto dakelas fics em q eles se apaixonam rapido. Pois entaum, vc vai ter q esperar pela sua cena de amor . brigada pela review

**__**

-Slayer Malfoy - hey girl!!! Sorry q eu naum te avisei, mas vc ia ver d qqr jeito, alem do mais vc jah leu minha traducaum! Mas msm assim THANKS PELA REVIEW!!!!

**__**

-Tutuzinha - q bom q vc gostou! A fic vai continuar, cada vez melhor! Uhauahaha! Vcs nem sabem oq vai acontecer! E naum sou eu quem vai flar... hehehe. Brigada pela review

**__**

-Snake Eye's pk - ei, valeu por acreditar tanto assim no meu portugues! Mas, às vezes ele fik bem indecente.... assim, ele melhorou bastante desde q eu comecei a escrever, mas... pois entaum, coitada da herm, num eh?! Mas o draco vai pagar. Vc viu os desafios???? Huauahuahuahauhahauhauhaa!!! Eh hilário! Brigada pela review

alias... vc eh o patkovacs??? Akele carinha q fazia capas no 3v???

**__**

-Claire R. Black - ei, q bom q vc gostou! Eu decidi deixar o titulo sem traducaum, axei q ia fik mais... interessante... hey, num tem problema a review ser grande! Adoro ler reviews!!!! Brigada pela sua

**__**

-Messalina- brigada pelos elogios à traducaum e meu gosto por fics! Espero ter matado sua curiosidade sobre os favores da mione, he he he!!!!! Brigada pela review

Bjokitas pra tds from Lady Lethal


	3. Alterados!

****

Autora: DracoMalfoySeverusluva

****

E-mail: não tou conseguindo por. dps eu flo pra vcs.

****

Atenção: todos os e-mails devem ser mandados em inglês. Quem quiser que eu traduza é só deixar na review.

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado a Harry Potter me pertence. Essa história não me pertence. Estou apenas traduzindo com o consentimento da autora. Esta história não foi feita com fins lucrativos e qualquer fato igual ou parecido com o de outra fan fiction é pura coincidência.

Capítulo 3: Alterados!!!

Draco temia o que Hermione iria mandá-lo fazer. Ele podia imaginar ele mesmo fazendo um monte de coisas estranhas e vergonhosas. Ficando amigo do pobre, patético, goleiro Weasley, esperar o Potter, estudar com a sangue-ruim. Mas ele estava errado. O que ele iria fazer era pior. Bem pior.

Draco se viu de frente para um livro de literatura trouxa (que estava de cabeça pra baixo) e derrubou o mesmo no chão com nojo. Ele viu o irritante trio e a irmã Weasley chegando e rapidamente pegou de novo o livro e tentou andar escondendo seu rosto. Todos olharam pra Draco (exceto Hermione) e não olharam mais. Malfoy nunca iria ler um livro de literatura trouxa.

-- Harry, não vejo Malfoy em nenhum lugar! -- Gina disse.

Hermione olhou em volta. Um livro de literatura trouxa, segurado por alguém que lia muito próximo da página, chamou sua atenção.

-- Adoraria ler aquele livro uma hora. -- Hermione murmurou e virando-se para Harry, Rony e Gina disse -- Esperem um pouquinho, eu vou perguntar àquela pessoa se posso pegar o livro emprestado quando ela acabar de ler. Adoro literatura trouxa!

Harry, Rony e Gina engoliram em seco.

-- Já não temos livros demais pra ler? -- Rony perguntou.

Hermione franziu as sombrancelhas:

-- Não mesmo. Ler nunca é demais. -- respondeu, disparando na direção de Draco.

-- Oi. Hum, quando você acha que vai terminar de ler esse livro? Posso pegá-lo quando você terminar? -- Hermione perguntou educadamente.

-- Pegue, sangue-ruim -- Draco disse, pensando que Hermione tinha reparado que era ele que estava tentando sair casualmente da biblioteca.

--Malfoy?! -- Hermione perguntou em choque, -- Você lê literatura trouxa???

-- Não. Claro que não leio. Eu estava apenas tentando escapar de você e daqueles três antes que eu fosse submetido à sua irritante pessoa. E eu estava ficando longe da Parkinson também. -- Draco adicionou pensando melhor.

-- Mas ela não é sua namorada? -- Hermione perguntou intrigada.

-- Não! Mas por que raios eu estou falando com você?! Fui! -- Draco se estressou, virando pra sair.

Hermione agarrou o braço do Draco e parou-o:

-- Espere! Eu já pensei no favor! -- Hermione informou.

-- E qual é? -- Draco perguntou suspeitosamente, enquanto uma rápida sombra de medo passou por seus olhos antes de voltarem a ser a mesma máscara fria de sempre.

-- Bem, eu perguntei à professora McGonagall se podia fazer uma lista de _coisas_, bem, _desafios_, e era pra ela me dizer o número máximo deles. Então ela me disse que eu podia fazer uma lista de dez. Esta é a lista de coisas que você tem que fazer -- Hermione explicou, oferecendo a lista a Draco.

Draco arrancou a lista das mãos de Hermione e começou a ler. Harry e Rony, que tinham câmeras nas mãos começaram a tirar fotos quando o rosto de Draco começou a mudar de expressão. Ele mostrava surpresa, nojo, náusea, raiva, nojo de novo, vergonha, humilhação, doença, nojo, repugnância, confusão, nervoso, humilhação, nojo mais uma vez, mais humilhação, horror, repugnância e finalmente fúria.

-- Eu não vou fazer isso. E Potter, Weasley, PAREM DE TIRAR ESSAS MALDITAS FOTOS DE MIM SEUS IDIOTAS! -- Draco gritou, lembrando Hermione de um berrador.

-- Você vai fazer isso sim! -- Hermione retorquiu alto.

-- NÃO VOU!

-- VAI SIM!

-- NÃO VOU!

-- VAI SIM!

-- NÃO VOU!

-- VAI SIM!

-- NÃO VOU!

-- VAI SIM!

-- NÃO VOU!

Draco e Hermione pareciam não ter notado Madame Pince gritar para que eles parassem. Harry, Rony e Gina estavam suando frio.

-- VAI SIM!

-- NÃO VO- -- Draco foi cortado pela cortante voz da Professora McGonagall.

-- QUAL É O PROBLEMA AQUI, SRTA. GRANGER, SR. MALFOY? EU PODIA OUVIR OS DOIS DO FINAL DO CORREDOR!

Draco calou a boca enquanto Hermione explodiu em explicações:

-- Professora, por favor. Eu estava contando ao Malfoy o favor que ele deveria pagar, mas ele continuava discordando -- disse. Professora McGonagall virou para Draco e disse:

-- Você vai fazer o favor sem reclamar.

-- Mas eu -- Draco começou.

-- Sem mas, Malfoy. -- Professora McGonagall cortou com raiva, indo embora. Hermione notou que Draco parecia tão nervoso que fumaça saindo das orelhas dele não ficaria estranho.

-- Você pode começar a fingir ser gay amanhã (Domingo). Boa sorte! -- Hermione sorriu docemente.

Com isso, Hermione tirou Harry, Rony e Gina de perto de Malfoy, percebendo que este estava com um humor extremamente perigoso.

-- Aqui! Pegue seu maldito livro! -- Draco gritou, atirando o livro de literatura trouxa na direção da cabeça da Hermione.

Hermione sufocou um grito e se abaixou desviando do livro bem na hora, diferente de Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, que tinha entrado na biblioteca pra procurar Draco, foi atingida no olho pelo livro e acabou caindo no chão. Hermione ficou surpresa em ver como o humor de Draco mudou drasticamente quando Pansy caiu. Ele começou a rir, sem sentir uma gota de culpa pela garota, quando ele sentia pontas de culpa cada vez que feria os sentimentos de Hermione. Hermione sorriu falsamente a Pansy. O humor de Draco mudou novamente assim que reparou em Harry, Hermione, Rony e irmã Weasley seguindo de perto. Ele lançou mais um olhar tempestuoso a Hermione antes de sair da biblioteca.

-- Engraçado. Achei que ele fosse nos azarar. -- Hermione disse, descobrindo a resposta segundos depois: Professor Flitwick tinha acabado de entrar com a Professora Sprout.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam andando pelo corredor cantando:

-- Mal posso esperar por amanhã! Lalalalala! O favor do Malfoy! Lalalalala! Olá professor Snape! Lalalalala! Oh, o senhor está tirando pontos?! Lalalalala! 20 pontos da Grifinória?! Lalalalala! OK! Lalalalala! Hoje é um dia muito feliz! Lalalalala! Mal posso esperar por amanhã! Lalalalala! Vai ser o melhor! Lalalalala!

Snape parecia furioso vendo Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, cada um com os braços ligados com os braços das pessoas ao lado, cantando alegremente sobre o que quer que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

-- Vocês vão calar a boca? -- Snape gritou.

-- Desculpe professor, mas nós apenas estávamos expressando o quão felizes estamos. -- Hermione explicou encabulada, sorrindo de orelha à orelha insanamente. Rony, que segurava uma câmera, começou a tirar várias fotos do extremamente raro sorriso insano da Hermione.

-- Por que vocês estão tão felizes e PARE DE SORRIR DESSE JEITO SRTA. GRANGER! -- Snape mandou. O sorriso no rosto de Hermione diminuiu um pouco mas definitivamente não tinha desaparecido. Na verdade, quase não houve mudança.

-- Caramba! O Sr. já ficou feliz pelo menos uma vez?! Fique feliz! Hoje é um dia muito feliz! -- Hermione guinchou, jogando seus braços em volta de um chocado mestre de poções. Rony começou a tirar fotos loucamente, de todos os ângulos. Hermione soltou Snape, cuja boca estava aberta com o choque, e começou a ir embora, seguida por Harry e Gina, e um tempinho depois por Rony.

Quando Snape finalmente se recuperou do choque de ter Hermione abraçando-o, xingou baixinho:

-- Pirralha.

Harry, Rony e Hermione continuaram "intoxicados" por um bom tempo depois do incidente com Snape. Gina arrumou um jeito de se acalmar e começou a revelar as fotos enquanto Harry, Rony e Hermione voltavam ao normal.

Eles acabaram com um monte de fotos (graças ao Colin Creevey, Harry e Rony) dos muitos eventos embaraçosos.

Harry dançara com um assombrado Filch e quase matou a Madame Nora de tanto apertá-la. Rony correra o Slão Principal todinho rindo como um maníaco por dez minutos e só parou quando a Profa. McGonagall usou o Petrificus Totalus nele. E olha que ela já tinha tirado 10 pontos da Grifinória. Hermione, em adição a abraçar Snape, passou por ele, novamente em direção ao Salão Principal, jogou um braço por cima do ombro dele e o acompanhou cantando "lalalalala" e pulando no ritmo da música. Rony decidiu beijar Madame Hooch por nenhuma razão. Harry começou uma guerra de comida que deixou QUASE todos intoxicados de tanta comida e nenhuma casa perdeu pontos porque Dumbledore achou engraçado e resolveu entrar na luta também. Várias pessoas saíram do salão, mas a maioria resolveu lutar. Hermione, que tinha finalmente voltado ao normal e libertado Snape, se desculpou com ele:

-- Desculpe, eu não sabia onde minha cabeça estava.

Snape estava púrpura de vergonha e parecendo furioso, mas respondeu sarcasticamente:

-- Obviamente não Srta. Granger.

Depois saiu andando altivamente, deixando Hermione corando feito louca.

Draco mal saiu do salão limpo. Felizmente pra ele, Crabbe e Goyle decidiram segui-lo e acidentalmente viraram escudos para Draco.

-- Vamos Crabbe, Goyle. Mexam-se. -- Draco ordenou.

Mesmo que Crabbe e Goyle fossem dois idiotas sem nada na cabeça, eles sabiam que Draco estava, definitivamente, com um humor muito perigoso. Sim, ele geralmente era frio, mas nunca foi TÃO frio. A expressão dele sugeria que quem quer que fosse que chateasse ele viraria gelo. Crabbe e Goyle apenas grunhiram e concordaram com a cabeça.

Pansy estava ignorando Draco e pessoalmente, aquilo era um avanço.

-- Talvez eu sempre deva dar umas "livradas" na Parkinson. -- Draco falou pensativo. Ele pegou a lista da Hermione e contemplou-a. O dia seguinte seria tortura!

Soltando muxoxos com pena de si mesmo, Draco foi dormir temendo o próximo dia.

****

N.T.: hehehe!!! Ai q dmaisssssss!!! Kra, eu adoooooro essa fic!!!! Espero q vcs tbm tenham gostado! Eu ainda naum arranjei uma beta, mas eu tenhu ateh o 5 cap. pronto! Ai ai. Ateh agora a fic original tem 13 caps. mas uma hora eu chego lah! People, caso alguem keira manda uma msg pra autora e kiser q eu traduza, please, c naum for mto incomodo, deixem sua msg na review, pq eu naum colokei meu e-mail no meu profile, por motivos d seguranca anti-virus, okay? Sorry por isso. Mas eu tbm preciso me proteger, neh? Ahhh!!! gente, sorry se o cap tah confuso, mas eh q o document manager tah cum problema, e eu achu q ele "engoliu" os meus asteriscos! entaum, eu naum tenhu certeza c dah pra entender td. Mudandu d assunto... onde foi parar td mundo q deu review no 1 cap???? hein, hein, hein??? Eu soh recibi 3 reviews no 2!!!! Q coisa feia!!!! Desse jeito eu vou axa q td mundo desistiu de ler DF!!! Meus agradecimentos para:

****

Tutuzinha - eh, vai fkr bem engracado msm! Coitado do draco! Os proximos caps. saum taum engracados!!! Hauauuaahuha bjoks e vlw pela review

****

Messalina - o romance? Vem beeeeeeeem mais tarde! Mas por enquanto eu espero q vc c contente com o humor, q eh otimo,neh? Hauhauha!!! Brigada pela review fofa! bjoks

**_Big Ally-_** e ai menina? q bom q vc tah gostandu! vai fikr cada vez melhor! vlw pela review! bjoks


	4. Um ótimo começo!

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado a Harry Potter me pertence. Essa história não me pertence. Estou apenas traduzindo com o consentimento da autora. Esta história também não foi feita com fins lucrativos.

Capítulo 4: Um ótimo começo

Hermione acordou primeiro. Ela havia enfeitiçado um despertador pra tocar às seis e meia da manhã. Mesmo sonolenta, ela rapidamente levantou, lembrando a razão de acordar cedo. Ela tomou banho rapidamente, depois se vestiu e partiu para as masmorras onde ela sabia que estava o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Ela decidiu sentar numa parte da parede consideravelmente mais quente, onde ela achou que fosse o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Eram sete horas da manhã agora. O café-da-manhã geralmente começava às oito. Um barulho foi ouvido no fim do corredor das frias masmorras. Hermione rapidamente mergulhou atrás de uma estátua. Snape veio andando a passos largos pelo corredor cantarolando a músiquinha do lalalalala da Hermione. Hermione teve que cobrir a boca para não ter um acesso de riso, mas uma risadinha escapou. Snape deu meia volta e exigiu:

-- Quem está aí? Eu exijo que você apareça!

Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Ela rezou para que Snape não a pegasse. Felizmente, Snape deu de ombros e grunhiu:

-- Música estúpida e pegajosa!

Depois que Snape havia voltado para seus aposentos pessoais Hermione caiu no chão rindo. Ela parou repentinamente quando uma voz perguntou rudemente:

-- O que você está fazendo aqui sangue-ruim?

Hermione se viu cara à cara com Pansy, que tinha um olho roxo.

-- Nada! Eu tinha que pegar um livro da biblioteca e Madame Pince me disse que Malfoy estava com ele, então eu preciso dizer a ele que me dê o livro assim que sair daí. – Hermione mentiu, surpresa com sua habilidade em soar verdadeira.

Pansy engoliu a mentira mas retorquiu:

-- Sabe-tudo idiota.

-- Acredito que isso é uma contradição porque é uma afirmação envolvendo dois antônimos. Por exemplo, é bonito mas é feio é uma contradição. -- Hermione afirmou, esperando chatear Pansy com fatos estúpidos.

-- Que seja sangue-ruim! Eu tenho coisas melhores a fazer... como me livrar disso... e fique longe do meu Dracy-poo! -- Pansy respondeu, apontando para seu olho e indo embora.

Felizmente para Hermione, as próximas pessoas que saíram foram Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle. Ela emergiu de trás da estátua e marchou direto para Draco.

-- Vem. Eu preciso falar com você. -- Ela disse.

Draco seguiu-a, sabendo exatamente o que ela tinha pra falar.

-- Okay! -- Hermione disse animada, -- Hoje começa a primeira tarefa! Você tem que agir com um gay e dar em cima de todos os professores, incluindo Dumbledore e Filch!

-- Certo. Mas não espere que eu faça coisas muito drásticas. -- Draco grunhiu.

-- Que pena! Você tem que ser realmente convincente! Ou então outra semana é adicionada para cada uma em que eu não estou satisfeita! -- Hermione informou, ainda sorrindo de orelha à orelha.

-- Tá, que seja! Eu só quero acabar logo com isso! -- Draco gritou.

-- Esse é o espírito! -- Hermione exclamou, -- Para o Salão Principal! Convincio homogayo informus!

Um feitiço acertou Draco, fazendo-o brilhar momentaneamente antes de voltar ao normal.

-- O que diabos era aquilo Granger? -- Draco sibilou.

-- É um simples feitiço que me diz se você está sendo convincente, mesmo quando eu não estou por perto. Então, eu vou saber se você não está sendo convincente e mais semanas serão adicionadas! -- Hermione explicou.

-- Vadia. -- Draco xingou baixo.

-- Bem, aqui estamos! O Salão Principal! Para todos os efeitos, começa agora! -- Hermione sorriu, se apressando para se juntar a Harry, Rony e Gina.

-- Bom dia gente! -- Hermione saudou animadamente.

-- Ei Mione! -- O trio disse em unissom com em um coral.

-- Começa hoje. -- Hermione disse misteriosamente, observando Draco com excitação contida.

Draco cerrou os dentes e pensou, _Eu não vou mostrar sinais de fraqueza. Mesmo que isso me mate... e eu vou fazê-la pagar._

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam observando Malfoy agora. Ele estava andando na direção da mesa dos professores lentamente, punhos cerrando se e voltando ao normal. Ele andou até Snape e disse pouco convincente, mal audível:

-- Eu gosto de você.

-- Desculpe Draco? Você queria me perguntar algo? -- Snape perguntou educadamente. Obviamente, ele não escutou Malfoy da primeira vez.

Então Malfoy deu uma olhada rápida a Hermione, que balançou a cabeça e fingiu adicionar semanas. Ela sorriu afetadamente quando Malfoy empalideceu imperceptivelmente.

Sendo controlado pelo pânico, Malfoy pulou em Snape e abraçou-o apertadamente e gritou:

-- QUE DROGA! EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ!

Quase todos os queixos caíram em horror. Malfoy era gay, ele havia acabado de confessar isso e ele gostava do magrelo irritante do Snape?!

Até mesmo Hermione, Harry, Rony e Gina estavam surpresos que ele foi tão convincente. Depois de um segundo e pouco de choque os quatro explodirão em risadas.

Draco andou até Snape e murmurou:

-- Eu gosto de você. -- Por entre dentes cerrados.

Snape, que obviamente não tinha escutado, disse:

-- Desculpe Draco? Você queria me perguntar algo?

Draco deu uma olhada rápida para Hermione, esperando que ela concordasse a cabeça dizendo que já era suficiente, mas ela balançou a cabeça e fingiu por semanas a mais na lista.

Pânico encheu Draco e ele fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. Ele correu e pulou em Snape, abraçando ele bem apertado e gritou:

-- QUE DROGA! EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ!

Draco viu quase todos os olhos virarem para ele chocados. Ele notou que Pansy explodiu em um ataque de choro e deixou o Salão Principal. Ha ha! Aquilo o livrou dela! Ele sorriu ligeira e afetadamente. Ele havia surpreendido até Granger, Potter e os dois Weasleys que sabiam porque ele estava agindo desse jeito. Momentos depois, o quarteto irritante explodiu com risadas trazendo Snape de volta ao mundo.

Ele empurrou Draco de perto dele e berrou:

-- O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI EM HOGWARTS?! SERÁ QUE TODOS FICARAM LOUCOS? PRIMEIRO POTTER, GRANGER, WEASLEY E WEASLEY VIERAM SALTITANDO PELO CORREDOR CANTANDO, DEPOIS GRANGER ME ABRAÇA, POTTER DANÇA COM O FILCH, GUERRA DE COMIDA E AGORA ELE É GAY? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

Foi então que Draco decidiu que o que quer que acontecesse, ele iria completar os dez desafios perfeitamente e surpreender todos. Ele se recusava a falhar... afinal, ele era Draco Malfoy, extraordinário sangue-puro.

Enquanto Snape saía furioso do Salão Principal em uma insanidade confusa, Draco o perseguia agarrando suas vestes dizendo:

-- Espere por mim Sevvie querido!

Novamente, Draco deixou todos em choque.

Hermione assistiu em choque enquanto Malfoy perseguia Snape gritando:

-- Espere por mim Sevvie querido!

Então ela começou a rir como louca de novo.

Momentos depois Draco retornou, parecendo extremamente triste.

-- E-ele m-m-m-me re-rejeitou! -- ele se lamentou, correndo para os braços de Hagrid, -- T- talvez alguém f-forte e boni-bonito como v-v-v-você possa me ajudar. Nós vamos confortar u-um o outro!

Hagrid estava dividido entre choque, confusão, pena e mais confusão.

-- O que você está fazendo Malfoy? -- Hagrid exigiu.

-- Oh Hagrid! Eu só -- eu só contei ao Prof-Professor Snape o quão apaixonado eu estou por ele e pedi o autógrafo dele e ele me rejeitou! -- Draco lamentou-se, olhando para Hagrid – Mas eu gosto de você t-t-também! Você vai me rejeitar Hagrid?

Hagrid parecia imperceptivelmente enojado, fato que Draco simulou notar cheio de medo:

-- V-você me odeia também, não é? Eu sou simplesmente muito patético, não é? Por que eu me s-sinto t-t-tão atraído por homens mais velhos? -- Draco gritou em desespero, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto enquanto ele jogava suas mãos para o ar.

Hagrid rapidamente pensou em uma desculpa:

-- Er... desculpe Malfoy, mas eu, um... preciso ir ver os animais da aula de hoje... um, é. É isso aí! -- Hagrid declarou, arrancando, gentilmente, Draco dele e indo embora bruscamente.

Hermione estava

Hermione estava apertando os lados do seu corpo rindo no chão. Harry, Rony e Gina estavam se segurando uns nos outros pelos ombros para se apoiarem.

-- Oh, pare de rir Granger! -- Draco gritou sensivelmente, -- Eu sei que eu sou mal com vocês quatro e tudo mais, mas não há razão para rir do coração despedaçado de alguém! Suponho que você nunca tenha se apaixonado, não é? Com licença, eu tenho que ir chafurdar em pena de mim mesmo!

-- D-d-des-desculpe Malfoy! -- Hermione engasgou, -- E-e-eu sei que eu dev-deveria ser... mais compassiva com você!

Draco soltou outra lágrima e correu do Salão Principal para o seu dormitório. Uma vez que ele já tinha chegado ao seu dormitório, ele desfez o feitiço pra chorar e riu da sua genialidade. Então ele planejou o que fazer depois de acordo com o desafio no. Um. Isso ia ser engraçado... embaraçoso também, mas engraçado.

****

N. T.: ai ai.. espero q tds tenham lido a minha "nota" enorme, pq eu num tou a fim de repetir td d novu! hmmm, aki vaum meus agradecimentos para meus lindos, gostosos e vitaminados leitores q deixaram review. e kem naum deixou, eu agradeco tbm, mas por favor, me deixe saber q vc gosta da fic q eu escolhi pra traduzir! saia do esconderijo e DEIXE REVIEW!!! vlw, hauhauhauha...

****

Claire R. Black - prometo q traduzo sua review... mas eu sou preguiçosa, entaum pode demorar, hauhauh!!! brigada pelos elogios, sim estou agradecendo pela autora... hummm.. hauhauha!!! eh realmente engracado o draco c fingindo de gay!!!! espero q vc tbm tenha gostado! o proximo cap. eh EX-CE-LEN-TE!!! aposto q vc vai rir mto! brigada d novo!

****

Mione P. - vlw! q bom q vc tah gostando!! hauhauhauha!!! olha soh, daki pra frente a tendencia e eh pra baixo, viu?! huahauha!!! essa fic eh mto engracada!!! o draco naum vai sofrer mto pela mao do rony... mas o snape vai castigar ele!! e a mione tbm!!! hauhauha!! brigada pela review!!!

****

raissa - eu num tenhu uma frenquencia, assim, pra postar, mas eu ponhu aki sempre q dah! q bom q vc tah gostandu! brigada pela review!

****

tatay - ei, vlw pelo vc traduz bem!!! hauahuahuahua!!! vlw msm! as vezes eu preciso de massagem no ego, sabe? hauhauhau!! brigada pela review! e q bom q vc tah gostando!

__

MSM - vai rolar um d/h action aki sim!! hauhauh!! q, alias, vai cr mto engracado!! olha, vlw pela review, e q bom q vc tah gostando! mas... VC NAUM PENSA EM POSTAR NOVOS CAPITULOS DE ELA EH DEMAIS, NAUM??? C VC NAUM SABE, EU SOU A STORM Q COMENTA NESSA SUA FIC E EU JURO Q, COMO BOA BRUXA DO TEMPO, VOU MANDAR UMA TEMPESTADE DE NEVE NA SUA KSA!!!! agora chorando naum me diz q vc desistiu de escrever?! NAUM ME DIZ!!!! aaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!

__

Sidaum - sidaum my darling... PARE DE ME PEDIR PARA POSTAR LOGO!!! VC SABE Q EU NAUM VOU POSTAR!!!!! CARACOLES!!!! TOU FLANDU SERIU!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! e vlw pelo vc eh o mito das traducoes! hauhauhau!!! eu dei mta risada qnd li isso! alias eu tava flandu no msn com vc qnd eu li, num tava?! de qqr forma, pq vc axou a minha nota-de-tradutora-gigantesca engracada?! soh pq eu espirrei?! mas, q bom q vc tah gostandu! hehe! vlw pela review

****

Mki - hey! vlw pelo elogio! hauhauha!! naum eh td dia q me chamam de pessoa maravilhosa! huahauah!!! q bom q vc tah gostandu! e brigada pela review, viu?

****

Lali - bom, com vc eu flei pelo e-mail, certo? mas msm assim, vlw pela review, e pela preocupacaum... e pelo oferecimento de betagem!! hauhau!! vlw MSM!

Pra terminar meu e o pedido de tds os autores, tradutores etc, deixem reviews, please!!! brigadaaaa!!! bjoks from Lady Lethal!


	5. O Berrador Caótico

__

Capítulo 5: O Berrador caótico

**__**

N.T.: antes de ler esse capitulo, leiam o anterior. Se vc jah leu o anterior desconsidere isso, tah? Mas tenha certeza de q vc jah leu msm! Vah conferir agora!!! Hauhauah!!

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado a Harry Potter me pertence. Essa história não me pertence. Estou apenas traduzindo com o consentimento da autora. Esta história não foi feita com fins lucrativos e qualquer fato igual ou parecido com o de outra fan fiction é pura coincidência.

Draco emergiu do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, para dar de cara com ninguém menos que Hermione.

-- O que você quer, sangue-ruim? -- Draco xingou.

-- Nada! Apenas te parabenizar! Aquilo foi realmente convincente! -- Hermione deu risada, -- Você está indo muito bem!

Draco rolou os olhos.

-- Obviamente. Malfoys são perfeitos em tudo. Aliás, eu queria te perguntar, por que você abraçou o Snape?

Hermione corou e respondeu:

-- Bem, veja, Harry, Rony, Gina e eu estávamos descontrolados, então nós estávamos cantando coisas como "Começa amanhã, lalalalala!" e Snape cruzou com a gente e tirou vinte pontos mas nós não nos importamos porque nós estávamos muito felizes por ver você fazer essa tarefa então nós estávamos meio descontrolados! Então eu nem sei, eu só abracei ele!

-- Ah-ham. - Draco respondeu, sorrindo afetadamente, -- Não posso esperar para anunciar que Snape e Granger são amantes!

-- EU NÃO SOU AMANTE DO SNAPE! E EU NÃO SERIA PEGA ME AMASSANDO COM ELE (**_A/N:_** exceto em histórias SS/HG!)! Mas talvez você fosse. "Me espere, Sevvie querido!" -- Hermione retorquiu.

-- Isso foi porque você me obrigou! -- Draco sibilou.

-- Mas você disse com entusiasmo! -- Hermione acrescentou.

-- Só porque eu me recuso a fazer isso quando eu tiver 30 anos! E marque minhas palavras Granger. Eu definitivamente vou me vingar de você! -- Draco disse, -- Agora se você me permite, eu tenho que perseguir o Filch e confessar o quanto eu amo ele.

Hermione começou a rir. Draco olhou feio.

-- O que foi Granger?

-- Eu vou com você. -- Hermione afirmou, -- Eu tenho que ver isso!

-- Eu te odeio. -- Draco murmurou.

-- Sim, eu sei! -- Hermione sorriu.

(**_N.T.:_** ele se recusa fikr repetindo o msm desafio ateh a morte. eh issu.)

Enquanto isso, Colin estava contando a Harry, Rony e Gina como ele havia conseguido as fotos que eles pediram do incidente com o Draco gay, Snape e Hagrid.

-- Isso é ótimo. Não se preocupe com o filme Colin. Nós vamos supri-lo! Vale a pena para ter um álbum de fotos cheio de humilhações de Draco Malfoy -- Rony disse ao Colin.

-- Cada um de nós tem câmeras, então por que nós não pegamos turnos filmando cada coisa embaraçosa que Malfoy faz? -- Gina sugeriu.

-- Ótima idéia Gina! Desse jeito, quando três de nós estiverem rindo até a morte, o outro pode tirar as fotos! -- Harry respondeu, -- Mas e se todos nós estivermos rindo?

-- Bem, nós poderíamos enfeitiçar as câmeras para detectarem Malfoy fazendo coisas embaraçosas. Então poderíamos rir livremente. -- Colin respondeu, lembrando Harry de Hermione.

-- Boa idéia! Vamos fazer isso! -- Harry concordou instantaneamente. -- Agora vamos ver o que Hermione está fazendo!

Draco colocou o feitiço de choro nele mesmo de novo e fez cara de magoado, fazendo Hermione rir. O par achou Filch monitorando os corredores com Madame Nor-r-ra ao seu lado. Draco piscou para Hermione e mergulhou nos braços de Filch e começou a chorar incontrolavelmente.

-- V-você d-deixou P-Pot-Potter d-d-dançar com você, m-m-mas n-n-não e-eu? T-todo mu-mun-n-n-do me o-odeia? -- Draco choramingou, fazendo uma nota mental para tomar banho durante três horas.

-- Eu não te odeio. Potter pulou nos meus braços. Garoto idiota. - Filch respondeu, friamente perto do fim.

-- Então, v-você g-gosta de m-mim? -- Draco perguntou, soando esperançoso.

-- Sim. Eu sempre achei você muito bonito. Você gostaria de tomar uma cerveja amanteigada qualquer dia, Sr. Malfoy? Será que posso chamá-lo de Draco? -- Filch respondeu.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram em realização enquanto ela sufocava uma risada.

Draco recuou em horror e gritou:

-- AHHHGGGGH! VOCÊ É GAY DE VERDADE!

-- Sim. -- Filch sorriu orgulhoso - Cem por cento! Então Draco, que me diz de um encontro?

Felizmente para Draco e infelizmente para Snape, o último estava passando pelo corredor. Draco rapidamente correu para Snape e pressionou seus lábios nos dele. A boca de Snape se abriu em horror e Draco forçou sua língua para dentro adicionando mais uma hora e meia ao seu banho. Draco se afastou rapidamente e disse simplesmente para Filch:

-- Desculpe. Eu gosto de outra pessoa. Eu só queria brincar com a sua mente patética. Sev, vamos.

Draco murmurou _Silencio_ e _Petrificus Totalus_ e arrastou Snape com ele, Hermione atrás.

Filch começou a chorar de um jeito que apenas uma garota conseguiria depois de terminar com o namorado. Draco arrastou Snape para o escritório dele, antes de liberá-lo com as contra-azarações.

-- DUZENTOS PONTOS DA SONSERINA! -- Snape berrou de uma vez, -- O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?!

Draco ia confessar, mas Hermione balançou a cabeça e imitou acrescentar mais semanas e desafios na lista. Draco engoliu em seco e respondeu pouco convincente:

-- Nada Severo. Eu apenas decidi que era hora de mostrar meus verdadeiros sentimentos sobre Hagrid e você. Quer dar um amasso?

-- NÃO! FRANCAMENTE, EU DARIA... EU DARIA UM AMASSO NA SRTA. GRANGER ANTES MESMO DE CONSIDERAR VOCÊ! -- Snape gritou, obviamente em uma confusão aflita, -- AGORA DÊEM O FORA! TODOS PRA FORA! AGORA!

Draco e Hermione correram para fora do escritório do Snape. Logo que eles saíram, Hermione explodiu em risadas.

-- Não acredito que você beijou o Snape! Você viu como ele estava confuso e aflito?

-- Eu vou ter de tomar banho para sempre se coisas desse tipo continuarem a acontecer. Eu realmente te odeio sangue-ruim. -- Draco xingou, -- Achei que a confusão que isso causou ao Snape foi engraçada.

-- Não posso esperar até as aulas começarem amanhã! -- Hermione guinchou, -- Vai ser engraçado!

-- Que seja. -- Draco respondeu, indo embora, -- Eu tenho que passar as próximas quatro horas tomando banho, se você não se importa.

-- Tá, tá. -- Hermione disse com um aceno de mão.

(**_N.T.:_** eu dei uma adaptada nessa frase pq ela naum tava fzendo mto sentido)

No seu banho Draco jurou:

-- Hermione Granger, sangue-ruim, você vai pagar. Mal posso esperar por amanhã também! Claro que eu vou parecer gay, mas você também vai receber uma surpresa! Er... assim que eu pensar em algo para fazer com você.

Draco não estava certo em como se vingaria na segunda-feira, mas sabia que ia envergonhar Hermione.

__

Dia seguinte

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina foram para o Salão Principal para o café da manhã. Hermione olhou rapidamente para Snape quando ele entrou. Ela quase riu. Ele estava escaneando todo o salão cuidadosamente, e nervosamente, pronto para azarar Draco no momento em que ele tentasse tocá-lo. Ele pulou quando uma primeiranista bateu levemente nele por trás e virou furiosamente. Então ele andou rapidamente para a mesa dos professores e se sentou.

O café-da-manhã foi normal até o correio chegar. A coruja negra de Draco veio pairando pela mesa dos professores, e derrubou um Berrador na frente do Snape. Snape ficou pálido e abriu o Berrador. A voz do Draco, aumentada até ficar horrível, encheu o salão.

-- EI SEVVIE SNAPE!!! SÓ PARA DEIXAR TODA ESCOLA E MAIS UM POUCO SABER COMO EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ, EU DECIDI TE MANDAR UM BERRADOR! TUDO QUE EU QUERO DIZER É QUE VOCÊ BEIJA MUITO BEM GATINHO! EU AAAAAAAAAMOOOOOO VOCÊ SEVVIE E QUERIA CANTAR UMA MÚSICA PARA VOCÊ! PERDI HORAS PROCURANDO POR MÚSICAS TROUXAS E BRUXAS, MAS EU ACHEI UMA! SE CHAMA "I'M A SLAVE 4U" DA BRITNEY SPEARS! BEM, AHEM, LÁ VAI.

Snape estava tentando calar o Berrador desesperadamente, inutilmente tentando todo tipo de feitiço. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de estar mais envergonhado desde que era um aluno. Mas ficou pior. Depois do "AHEM, LÁ VAI" Draco veio andando de repente até a mesa dos professores, com um incomum e enorme sorriso no rosto. Snape ficou pálido de novo e então ficou vermelho enquanto Draco começou a cantar com o Berrador.

__

"I KNOW I MAY BE YOUNG, BUT I GOT FEELINGS TOO.

(eu sei que sou jovem, mas eu também tenho sentimentos)

AND I NEED TO DO.WHAT I FEEL LIKE DOING.

(e eu preciso fazer, o que eu quero fazer)

SO LET ME GO.AND JUST LISTEN."

(então me deixe falar, e apenas ouça)

Draco sorriu afetadamente, então começou um tipo de dança-do-ventre.

__

"ALL YOU PEOPLE LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M A LITTLE BOY.

(todos vocês me olham como se eu fosse um garotinho)

WELL DID YOU EVER THINK IT'D BE OKAY FOR ME TO STEP INTO THIS WORLD?

(bem, vocês pensaram que seria tudo bem pra mim pisar nesse mundo?)

ALWAYS SAYING LITTLE BOY, DON'T STEP INTO THE CLUB.

(sempre dizendo, menininho não entre na boate ou clube, depende)

WELL I'M JUST TRYIN' TO FIND OUT WHY, COS DANCNG'S WHAT I LOVE."

(bem, eu só estou tentando descobrir por que, pois dançar é o que eu amo)

Então Draco subiu na mesa dos funcionários e continuou com sua dança-do-ventre. Ele sabia que Snape estava desejando que fosse invisível e que todos do Salão Principal estavam tentando não rir para que não perdessem nada.

Hermione estava chacoalhando com o riso, mas ainda estava assistindo a Snape e Draco com tanta atenção quanto ela podia juntar.

__

"GET IT GET IT, GET IT GET IT, WHOOA!

(entendeu?)

GET IT, GET IT, GET IT , GET IT, WHOOOOOOA!

GET IT GET IT, GET IT GET IT, OOHHH!"

Draco começou a ofegar no pescoço do Snape.

__

"I KNOW I MAY COME OFF QUIET, I MAY COME OFF SHY.

(eu sei que sou meio quieto, meio tímido)

BUT I FEEL LIKE TALKING, FEEL LIKE DANCING WHEN I SEE THIS GUY!

(mas eu sinto vontade de conversar, de dançar quando eu vejo esse cara!)

WHAT'S PRACTICAL, WHAT'S LOGICAL. WHAT THE HELL, WHO CARES?

(o que é prático, o que é lógico. que droga, quem se importa?)

ALL I KNOW IS I'M SO HAPPY WHEN YOU'RE DANCING THERE."

(tudo o que sei é que fico feliz quando você está dançando)

Nessa parte, Draco tirou suas vestes para revelar que ele estava usando apenas cuecas samba-canção de seda. Ele começou a balançar o traseiro na cara do Snape. Snape recuou em horror.

__

"I'M A SLAVE FOR YOU! I CAN ONLY HOLD IT; I CAN NOT CONTROL IT!

(sou seu escravo! Só posso conter, não posso controlar!)

I'M A SLAVE FOR YOU! I CAN NOT DENY IT; I'M NOT TRYING TO HIDE IT!"

(sou seu escravo! Não posso negar, não estou tentando esconder!)

Draco puxou a frente das vestes de Snape sedutoramente, piscando. Agora, todos no Salão Principal estavam rindo feito maníacos.

__

"BABY, DON'T YOU WANNA, DANCE UPON ME.

(querido, você não quer dançar sobre mim)

TO ANOTHER TIME AND PLACE.

(em outra hora e lugar)

OH BABY, DON'T YOU WANNA, DANCE UPON ME.

(querido, você não quer dançar sobre mim)

LEAVING BEHIND MY NAME, MY AGE."

(esquecendo-se do meu nome, da minha idade)

Draco notou os punhos de Snape cerrando em boa hora e pulou da mesa dos professores na hora em que Snape tentou estrangulá-lo.

__

"GET IT GET IT, GET IT GET IT, WHOOA!

(entendeu?)

GET IT, GET IT, GET IT , GET IT, WHOOOOOOA!

GET IT GET IT, GET IT GET IT, OOHHH!"

Draco continuou dançando na frente da mesa dos funcionários, sabendo que estava seguro porque Dumbledore estava segurando Snape. Até professores como McGonagall estavam achando divertido.

__

"I REALLY WANNA DANCE, TONIGHT WITH YOU.

(eu quero dançar com você esta noite)

I REALLY WANNA DO, WHAT YOU WANNA DO

(eu quero fazer o que você quiser fazer)

I REALLY WANNA DANCE, TONIGHT WITH YOU.

(eu quero dançar com você esta noite)

I REALLY WANNA DO, WHAT YOU WANNA DO"

(eu quero fazer o que você quiser fazer)

Agora, todos estavam rindo feito loucos, exceto algumas pessoas. Pansy estava chorando, ainda sem acreditar que o "Drakie-poo" dela era gay e Snape estava sendo contido enquanto tentava estrangular e azarar Draco. Algumas pessoas, claro, haviam sido assustadas para o resto da vida, enquanto outras simplesmente desmaiaram ou checaram suas temperaturas.

__

"BABY, DON'T YOU WANNA, DANCE UPON ME.

(querido, você não quer dançar sobre mim)

TO ANOTHER TIME AND PLACE.

(em outra hora e lugar)

OH BABY, DON'T YOU WANNA, DANCE UPON ME.

(querido, você não quer dançar sobre mim)

LEAVING BEHIND MY NAME, MY AGE."

(esquecendo-se do meu nome, da minha idade)

Draco tinha, de alguma forma, visto o videoclipe da música "I'm a slave 4u" na noite anterior e estava fazendo a dança de vadia exata que Britney Spears havia feito.

__

"I'M A SLAVE FOR YOU! I CAN ONLY HOLD IT; I CAN NOT CONTROL IT!

(sou seu escravo! Só posso conter, não posso controlar!)

I'M A SLAVE FOR YOU! I CAN NOT DENY IT; I'M NOT TRYING TO HIDE IT!"

(sou seu escravo! Não posso negar, não estou tentando esconder!)

Draco continuou dançando, enquanto todos (exceto Snape, Pansy e as pessoas traumatizadas) riam. Isso faria pessoas vomitarem (**_N.T.:_** ou de tanto rir, ou de nojo!), mas era hilário.

__

"GET IT GET IT, GET IT GET IT, WHOOA!

(entendeu?)

GET IT, GET IT, GET IT , GET IT, WHOOOOOOA!

GET IT GET IT, GET IT GET IT, OOHHH!

GET IT GET IT, GET IT GET IT, WHOOA!

GET IT, GET IT, GET IT , GET IT, WHOOOOOOA!

GET IT GET IT, GET IT GET IT, OOHHH!"

Draco voltou à dança-do-ventre e adicionou uns gemidos. Nesse preciso momento, Hagrid entrou no Salão Principal, pensando que pessoas estavam sendo torturadas. Ele estava certo, de uma certa maneira. Hagrid quase desmaiou.

__

"I'M A SLAVE FOR YOU! I CAN ONLY HOLD IT; I CAN NOT CONTROL IT!

(sou seu escravo! Só posso conter, não posso controlar!)

I'M A SLAVE FOR YOU! I CAN NOT DENY IT; I'M NOT TRYING TO HIDE IT!"

(sou seu escravo! Não posso negar, não estou tentando esconder!)

LIKE THAT!"

(assim!)

Draco terminou a dança. O Berrador finalmente estava chegando ao fim.

-- ESPERO QUE VOCÊ TENHA GOSTADO, EU SEI QUE VOCÊ GOSTOU, SEVVIE!!! AMO VOCÊÊÊÊÊ! ABRAÇOS, BEIJOS E TALVEZ MUITO MAIS, DRACO MALFOY, SEU ADORÁVEL AMANTE SANGUE PURO.

Enquanto o Berrador queimava Draco fez um a reverência. As risadas continuaram. Snape parou de azarar Draco e relaxou, ainda muito vermelho. Dumbledore soltou Snape, que, imediatamente, pulou por cima da mesa e começou a perseguir Draco, que corria para lá e para cá nos corredores.

-- EU VOU TE MATAR! TODOS OS PONTOS DA SONSERINA! -- Snape gritou, perseguindo Draco.

-- Eu sei que você me ama e tudo mais Sev, mas agora não é hora de mostrar sua afeição! -- Draco respondeu, irritando ainda mais Snape.

-- EU NÃO SOU GAY! EU NUNCA DEMONSTRARIA AFEIÇÃO A VOCÊ! -- Snape gritou.

-- É mesmo? Então, por quê me beijou ontem? -- Draco perguntou.

-- DETENÇÃO COM FILCH! E PELO QUE ME LEMBRO, VOCÊ ME ATACOU! COMO EU DISSE ONTEM, EU PREFIRO BEIJAR A SRTA. GRANGER ANTES MESMO DE CONSIDERAR VOCÊ! -- Snape retorquiu.

-- Então prove Sev. -- Draco sorriu afetadamente, começando a "fase um" de seu plano de vingança contra Granger, -- Beije Granger agora, na frente de todos. E dê um BEIJÃO, não apenas um selinho.

-- ME DEIXE FORA DISSO! -- Hermione gritou de repente.

Draco bufou.

-- Acho que não Granger. Estou curioso para ver o quanto Severo faria para escapar de mim. Veja, se ele realmente prefere te beijar, ele vai beijar. -- Draco sorriu afetadamente de novo, tentando ao máximo soar ciumento, -- E para ter certeza de que ele vai escolher entre você ou eu, vou enfeitiçar nós três. _Deciduo betuo!_

Infelizmente para Snape e Hermione, nenhum deles segurava a varinha, então não puderam dizer _Protego_.

Hermione rapidamente puxou a varinha e apontou-a para Draco.

-- Desfaça o feitiço. -- ela exigiu.

-- Desculpe, sem volta exceto se Sevvie aqui escolher. E aqui está o pior. Quanto mais Sevvie demorar para se decidir, mais ele vai sentir necessidade de coisas piores que um simples beijo, se é que vocês me entendem. Então se eu fosse você, eu decidiria agora Sevvie, porque senão, ao fim do dia, você vai querer "atacar" a Granger ou eu! -- Draco sorriu.

-- Você está mentindo, eu não vou escolher. -- Snape disse, saindo furiosamente.

Draco lutou contra a vontade louca de rir feito um maníaco quando ele viu Hermione gemer. Ele ou Hermione seria bem azarado, pois o que ele havia dito sobre Snape "atacar", era verdade.

**__**

N.T.:

e -- eu sou lesada e naum sei traduzir isso. entaum ficou daquele jeito msm q eh como tah no site , okay? outra coisa sobre a música: ela foi adaptada para o draco, entaum se a letra naum for exatamente igual a da Britney, naum se importem!

Soh pra lembrar vcs, se vcs viram um erro colossal nesse cap., bem, eu gostaria de dizer q num eh culpa minha, mas eh q eu tou sem beta, lembram? Pois entaum, agora vcs vaum ver q eu tbm erro! ... q inutil esse meu comentario... em td caso, vcs captaram minha msg, certo? Entaum, esse era o mais importante! Gente, onde foram parar minhas reviews, hein, hein, hein??? Mas, issu eh explicavel... axu q vcs num viram q eu substitui akela nota gigante pelo cap. 4... mas td bem! Keru reviews gente!!! Eu keruuuuu!!!! E agora meus agradeciementos para os lindos leitores!!! Lah vai:

**__**

Lady PandoraL - q bom q vc tah gostando! Vlw pela review! Continue lendo e deixandu reviews!!! Hahaha! Bjoks

**__**

Carol - oi! Q bom q vc tah gostandu da fic! Mas, assim, vc me deu umas ideias, mas essa fic eh uma traducaum! Eu num mando em nada aki! Essa fic jah tem 13 caps.!!! oq eu posso fzer eh continuar traduzindo! Vlw pela review!

Gente, bjokitas from Lady Lethal pa tds! E ateh a proxima!


	6. Desejo crescente e pensamentos indesejad...

Capítulo 6: Desejo crescente e pensamentos indesejados

Hermione estava ficando irritada com os constantes tapinhas solidários que ela estava recebendo de Harry, Rony, Gina, Colin e qualquer pessoa que estivesse passando que se sentisse triste por ela. Rosnando, ela pulou da mesa da Grifinória e sibilou:

-- Vocês vão parar de dar tapinhas nas minhas costas a cada cinco segundos? Se o objetivo era me irritar, vocês conseguiram!

-- Desculpe Mione. Nós estamos apenas sendo solidários. -- Gina disse, parecendo levemente medrosa.

-- Que seja. Vamos para a aula agora. Hoje parece ter a pior mistura de aulas, ainda assim a melhor! Parece que nós temos todas as aulas duplas com os sonserinos hoje, exceto Herbologia! -- Hermione exclamou, mudando de assunto e recebendo olhares de todos que estavam próximos.

* * *

Enquanto isso Snape estava destruindo e reparando carteiras continuamente.

-- Eu NÃO vou escolher. Malfoy está, provavelmente, mentindo! Eu nunca beijaria Her- ARGGHHH! Eu quase disse o nome da Srta. Granger! Acho que estou ficando louco. -- Snape murmurou para ele mesmo, -- Já sei. Vou apenas me concentrar na lição de hoje.

-- Como pode, as únicas poções interessantes que me vem à cabeça são poções do amor, poções contraceptivas e poções que me lembram de Granger?!! -- Snape exclamou desesperado, -- Merda! Isso significa que aquele feitiço é verdadeiro! Mas eu sou forte. Eu posso lutar contra ele... eu espero.

Mas Snape não estava convencendo ele mesmo muito bem. Sua mente continuava voando para Hermi- um... Srta. Snap- um... Granger.

* * *

Assim que Draco entrou em seu dormitório, ele colocou um feitiço à prova de som nele, então trancou-o e soltou sua risada de maníaco.

-- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VOU TER MINHA REVANCHE! -- Draco riu, -- Oh, merda! Estou atrasado para feitiços! Eu não quero perder meu coral!

Draco agarrou sua bolsa e correu para a sala de Flitwick bem na hora.

Ele notou, com satisfação, que Hermione parecia extremamente brava.

Enquanto Draco ia para seu lugar de costume, entre Crabbe e Blás Zabini, os dois olharam feio para ele.

-- Do que você está brincando, Malfoy? Claro que isso que você está fazendo, sendo gay e tudo, faz todos darem boas risadas ou ficarem traumatizados, mas você perdeu todos os pontos da nossa Casa! -- Blás sibilou, -- Vá sentar em outro lugar! Você não é bem-vindo ao meu lado!

-- Oh, então eu suponho que você queira que eu sente do outro lado da sala com o não-tão-bonzinho-Trio dos Sonhos Grifinório? -- Draco xingou.

-- Na verdade... sim! -- Blás sorriu docemente.

-- Venham, Crabbe, Goyle. -- Draco ordenou.

-- Dã... certo Draco. -- Crabbe e Goyle grunhiram em uníssono, recebendo olhares feios de Blás e engolindo em seco, -- Mas nós queremos ficar com Zabini!

Draco olhou feio também.

-- Não... nós precisamos ir com Draco! -- Goyle mudou de idéia.

-- É! -- Crabbe concordou.

Blás lançou um olhar de morte a eles.

-- Não, nós temos de ficar com Zabini!

-- É!

Draco lançou um olhar ameaçador.

-- Não, Draco!

-- Uh, é!

Draco e Blás olharam feio uma para o outro.

-- Eles vão vir comigo. -- Draco sibilou.

-- Algum problema? -- Uma voz esganiçada perguntou de trás de Draco.

-- Nós não queremos sentar juntos, senhor. -- Draco respondeu.

-- Bem, isso pode ser resolvido facilmente se é o problema! Sr. Malfoy, você pode sentar do lado do Sr. Thomas. E Sr. Zabini, você pode sentar entre a Srta. Patil e a Srta. Brown! -- Flitwick anunciou.

Draco e Blás gemeram:

-- Sim senhor.

Draco notou que assim que ele chegou perto de Dino Thomas, ele foi para o lado mais distante da carteira. _Ha! Eu sou realmente intimidante, até para grifinórios!_ Ele pensou convencidamente.

-- E-e-e-eu não estou livre Malfoy, então não fique tão confortável! Especialmente comigo! -- Dino gaguejou.

_Ah, ele é **homofóbico**!_ Draco pensou, _talvez eu devesse brincar com ele e fazê-lo ter um ataque nervoso!_

****

(homofóbico - pessoa com fobia de outras pessoas)

-- Mas é tão confortável aqui! Eu gosto DESTE lugar, ao seu lado, muito mais do que meu antigo lugar. -- Draco ronronou.

Hermione, que estava sentada na frente de Draco, virou-se e disse:

-- Sério? Eu pensei que fossem apenas os professores, não os alunos, você deve ser gay de verdade.

-- Não Granger, eu não sou. Eu apenas gosto de brincar com as mentes das pessoas até elas terem ataques nervosos. -- Draco disse verdadeira, mas friamente, sem ronronar.

-- Que seja. Eu tenho que me concentrar no trabalho agora! Eu estou três questões atrasada! E é graças a você. -- Hermione respondeu igualmente fria.

A expressão de Draco tornou-se uma de preocupação sarcástica.

-- Oh não! O que foi que eu fiz para te deixar três questões atrás? -- Draco perguntou com um suspiro.

-- Me fez rir da sua atitude gay! -- Hermione riu, -- Isso era tudo em que eu podia pensar! Foi realmente engraçado! Nunca vou enjoar disso!

-- Certo, certo. Agora, será que eu poderia parar de gastar meu tempo falando com você? -- Draco disse rudemente, voltando ao seu livro, que ele fingia ler enquanto formulava um plano.

Quando Draco descobriu o feitiço da escolha na noite anterior ele havia achado um pequeno efeito que poderia ajudá-lo bastante em seu plano. De acordo com o feitiço, se a escolha fosse por amor ou algo similar e o feitiço envolvesse duas pessoas destinadas uma à outra, a que não estivesse fazendo a escolha teria muitos _pensamentos_ sobre a que estava fazendo. Draco apenas faria com que Snape e Hermione parecessem destinados um ao outro colocando pensamentos na mente dela.

Draco sussurrou o feitiço tão baixo que somente ele poderia ouvir, então começou a pensar.

* * *

A linha de pensamento de Hermione se quebrou de repente. Ela esteve pensando no trabalho de Feitiços, então veio o rosto de Snape. De repente, era tudo Snape... se despindo! Hermione bateu na cabeça com o punho, esperando que isso fosse embora, mas não foi! Snape estava só de cueca.

-- EEEEECAAAAA!!! -- Hermione gritou, -- ACHO QUE VOU VOMITAR!

Draco sorriu afetadamente, guardou a varinha e colocou o mesmo ar confuso que todos tinham no rosto.

-- Algum problema, Srta. Granger? -- Flitwick guinchou.

-- Não senhor, eu estava apenas pensando sobre... ah... esse hm... Feijãozinho de Todos os Sabores que eu comi que era realmente nojento e eu estava repetindo o que disse! Desculpe por interromper a aula! -- Hermione mentiu.

-- Sim, eu sei o quão horríveis alguns desses feijõezinhos podem ser... tente não deixar acontecer de novo, por favor! -- Flitwick guinchou.

-- Certo senhor, vou tentar! -- Hermione respondeu.

Infelizmente para Hermione, os pensamentos continuaram. Snape estava ofegando sedutoramente na orelha dela, seus braços envolvendo-a.

Draco correu sua mão no ombro de Hermione de vagar (e de propósito). Hermione pulou, sufocando um grito. Ela virou para trás e socou "Snape". Draco tropeçou (**_N.T.:_** como será q ele tropecou se ele tava sentado??? Bom, meu trabalho eh apenas traduzir!) e caiu da cadeira.

-- Com licença, mas por quê você me socou? -- Draco perguntou friamente, massageando a bochecha.

-- Po-porque eu pensei que você fosse outra pessoa! Com licença, Professor Flitwick? -- Hermione exclamou, virando-se para o professor de feitiços.

-- Sim? -- Flitwick respondeu.

-- Eu acho que preciso ir à Ala Hospitalar ou descansar! Estou tendo alucinações por falta de dormir! Eu fico imaginando certas coisas! Ou isso ou eu vou ficar louca! -- Hermione disse muito rápido.

-- Sim, a Srta. pode ir. Espero que se sinta melhor para a próxima classe! -- Flitwick sorriu gentilmente.

Hermione balançou a cabeça e começou a andar sem rumo.

* * *

Gina fez uma careta de frustração. Por que diabos Snape estava obrigando a classe a fazer poções de contracepção do nivel dos N.I.E.M.'s? Ninguém estava indo bem. As misturas de todos não estavam certas, mas felizmente, Snape não parecia ter notado. Na verdade, ele não parecia ter notado nada em volta dele. Parecia que ele estava sonhando acordado, alheio às poções na sala que tinham vários tons desde vermelho, até verde, azul, amarelo... todas as cores! Alguns dos alunos haviam esvaziado seus caldeirões até a metade, com medo da fumaça que estavam emitindo.

De repente, Snape andou até Gina, uma expressão sonhadora em seu rosto que não combinava muito com ele. Gina franziu a testa:

-- Sim professor?

-- Você é uma boa amiga da Hermio- Srta. Granger, não é? -- ele perguntou.

-- Hm, sim, por que pergunta? -- Gina perguntou, tentando abafar a risada que estava se construindo dentro dela.

-- Então será que eu poderia pedir sua opinião? -- Snape perguntou.

-- Ah... claro. -- Gina respondeu, ficando mais séria, -- No que o Sr. quer que eu opine?

-- Você acha que Sra. Hermione Snape fica bem para a Srta. Granger? E, de que tipo de garotos ela gosta? -- Snape perguntou.

Gina engoliu em seco. Então, Snape correu para sua mesa de um jeito parecido com o de Dobby e começou a bater na cabeça com um livro.

-- DROGA! EU ODEIO ESSE FEITIÇO MALDITO! EU ME RECUSO A DESISTIR! -- Snape gritou para si mesmo.

Gina não podia mais agüentar. Ela caiu no chão rindo.

Snape de repente parecia alerta. Ele começou a farejar o ar. Então ele pareceu sonhador. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e estava farejando o ar... eu cheirava à Hermione.

* * *

Draco estava extremamente orgulhoso de seu trabalho. O feitiço que ele havia lançado fazia Hermione ter qualquer pensamentos que ele quisesse colocar na cabeça dela, quando ele dissesse _Snape_.

Hermione teria um dia cheio de pensamentos.

* * *

Os pensamentos de Hermione estavam piores e piores! Ela devia estar pensando em Snape numa média de dez em dez minutos!

Enquanto Hermione andava ao acaso e sem rumo pelos corredores, ela eventualmente se achou nas masmorras.

-- Eu apenas deveria beijá-lo agora. Eu quero que essa loucura termine... mas eu não quero beijar Snape! -- Hermione exclamou para si mesma.

No momento exato, Snape saiu correndo de uma porta, na direção de Hermione. Ele quase a derrubou, na pressa de abraçá-la e se aconchegar nela. Hermione ficou vermelha de vergonha e empurrou Snape do seu... peito.

Snape olhou para Hermione com desejo e raiva.

-- Por favor, sinta-se livre para bater na minha cabeça com um objeto duro, amor. -- Snape disse secamente. Por que ele disse amor?

-- Eu não posso fazer isso! -- Hermione exclamou, -- Preciso ir!

Hermione correu de Snape o mais rápido que ela podia.

* * *

Draco levantou os olhos do seu pergaminho onde não havia nada escrito. Bateram na porta. Nove dos rudes anões que haviam corrido pela escola no Dia dos Namorados do seu segundo ano entraram apressados. Draco sorriu afetadamente e murmurou:

-- Finalmente.

Uns poucos anões limparam as garantas enquanto os outros pegaram seus instrumentos musicais.

-- Essa é uma música para o Professor Flitwick de Draco Malfoy. -- o anão disse àsperamente.

Cinco dos anões começaram a tocar seus instrumentos enquanto os outros começaram a cantar:

-- Você é pequeno e bem corpulento, mas é legal e não grita. Eu sou Draco Malfoy e você nasceu em março Flitwick! Você é intoxicante, diferente de Potter que me faz vomitar! Você é um fofo Flitwick!

Os anões fizeram uma reverência e deixaram a sala de aula com um envergonhado Professor Flitwick. Ele tinha o rosto nas mãos e você podia ver um pedaço de sua testa, que estava com uma cor vermelha brilhante. Quando ele finalmente tirou as mãos do rosto e seu olhar foi parar em Draco, Draco lambeu os lábios sugestivamente e deu uma piscadela. Harry e Rony estavam lutando contra a vontade de rir até a morte.

Felizmente para Flitwick, a aula terminou.

Almoço

Boatos foram rapidamente espalhados pela escola sobre Hermione e Snape. Ele não apareceu no almoço devido ao fato de que ele estava na Ala Hospitalar cuidando da cabeça machucada.

Hermione estava cuspindo sua comida de dez em dez minutos, por causa do nojo.

-- O que foi? -- Harry perguntou.

-- Acho que tem a ver com o feitiço que Malfoy me lançou, mas, por alguma razão, de dez em dez minutos, eu tenho um pensamento nojento envolvendo Snape. E eles vão ficando piores e piores!

Harry e Rony pareciam enojados.

* * *

Draco passou pela mesa da Grifinória.

-- Então Granger, quando você beijar Snape? -- Draco provocou, sorrindo afetadamente.

Infelizmente para Draco, Professora Sprout estava passando por ali e perguntou:

-- Algum problema aqui?

-- Não professora. Eu estava apenas perguntando a Gra- ah, Hermione algo, já que eu não sou bem-vindo na minha própria mesa! -- Draco apontou para a mesa da Sonserina, onde todos estavam olhando feio para ele ou então o estavam ignorando, -- Droga! Eu tenho que ir em um lugar agora! Vejo vocês por aí!

Enquanto Draco ia embora, ele "acidentalmente" deixou cair um pedaço de papel aos pés de Hermione.

* * *

Hermione pegou o pedaço de papel. Era uma página sobre o feitiço que Draco havia colocado nela, em Snape e nele mesmo.

Estava escrito:

O feitiço da escolha pode ser usado para fazer escolhas que o coração de alguém queire. Faz com que uma pessoa tenha que escolher entre dois objetos, coisas e, às vezes, outras pessoas. O feitiço faz com que a pessoa enfeitiçada fique obcecada pela escolha que ela mais deseja.

Ainda que esse feitiço geralmente deixe a pessoa obcecada, existem alguns efeitos raros.

Em alguns casos, se a escolha ocorrer por amor ou desejo sexual, e uma das escolhas for o verdadeiro amor da pessoa que vai escolher, a primeira terá pensamentos contínuos do escolhedor, que ficarão mais intensos enquanto o feitiço durar.

Hermione parou aí, boca aberta em choque e horror. Ela estava destinada a Snape?!

Ela gritou e correu para a lata de lixo, onde vomitou.

-- ECA, ECA, ECA, ECA, ECA! ISSO NÃO PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDO! ISSO É DOENTIO! -- ela gritou, correndo do Salão Principal.

Claro, Harry, Rony e Gina correram atrás dela, desesperados para descobrir o qual era o problema e se ela estava bem.

* * *

****

N.T.: ai ai keridos leitores... bom, eu espero q vcs estejam bem. Cumigo num tah lah akelas coisas, mas naum eh relevante agora. Hm... num tenhu mta coisa pra flar... soh q por favor, esse eh um desejo desesperado!!!! DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! Vcs naum sabem como me traz felicidade ler suas reviews! Ai! Hehehe! Agora ,eu recadinhus:

****

raissa - meu, q bom q vc tah gostando! Hahaha! Eh mto boa essa fic! Eh meio totalmente sem nocaum, mas eh sensacional!! Hahaha! Excelente o draco bjando o snape, neh? Hahaha! Ele dancando britney entaum, nem se fla! Brigada pela review! E continue lendo e me deixando reviews! Haha! Bjoks

****

RoXnaomiRoX - eu sei q vc pediu pa eu te mandar o cap. 4, nem rolou, pq, eu num sei! Eu mandei o cap., mas o email foi devolvido, entaum eu apenas torco pra q vc tenha conseguido ler! Brigada pelos elogios! Essa fic eh mto lgl msm! Bom, continue lendo e deixando reviews! Bjoks

****

Mki - hehehe! Q bom q vc tah achando emocionante! Hahahaha! Brigada pela review!!! Bjoks

****

HermiMalfoy - oie. Q bom q vc tah gostando da fic! Meu msn tah com problema! Bom, eh soh. Brigada pela review! Bjoks

****

Sidaum - hehehehehehehehehe! Axu q vc ficou bem felix com esse cap., neh sidaum? Fla nisso comedia foi hoje na escola! Hahaha! Q emocionante ri da kra da nieta, neh? Hm, me avisa se o email do orkut chegou, tah? Bom, continue lendo e deixando reviews pa sua miguxa kerida! Hahaha bjoks

****

Thiago Dumbledore **_-_** ai, brigada pelo "vc traduz mto bem"!!! hehehe! Gente como vc me deixa felix! Hehehe! Bom, q bom q vc tah gostando, continue lendo e deixando reviews! Bjoks

****

SlayerMalfoy - SLAYER MINHA MIGUXA!!!! Ehehehehehehe!!!! Q bom q vc ah gostando minha fowfa! Hehehe! Num fike dando uma de sidaum! ... hauhauhauha!!! Gostei do jeito q vc me chamou! Apesar de td... ai ai.... bjoks minha darling! Vlw pela review! Continue lendo!!! E deixando reviews!

****

WK Malfoy - hehehe! Q bom q vc gostou tanto assim da fic! Ai, eu adooooro reviews! Por isso continue lendo e deixando reviews pa mim! Heheh! Brigada pela sua, flando nisso! bjoks


	7. O beijo

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado a Harry Potter me pertence. Essa história não me pertence. Estou apenas traduzindo com o consentimento da autora. Esta história não foi feita com fins lucrativos e qualquer fato igual ou parecido com o de outra fan fiction é pura coincidência.

_Capítulo 7: O beijo_

Harry, Rony e Gina alcançaram Hermione rapidamente e a acuaram.

-- O que aconteceu, Hermione? Você está bem? -- Harry perguntou com uma voz preocupada.

Mas Hermione não escutou uma palavra que Harry disse, ela parecia histérica. Ela estava andando de forma grotesca, parecendo bem descabelada. Ela também estava falando para si mesma:

-- Eu sei! Eu posso ir embora e nunca mais olhar para ele! Não, eu sentiria saudade de todos. Eu poderia enfeitiçá-lo para ficar invisível aos meus olhos! Não, aí eu não conseguiria fazer meus trabalhos. Eu poderia me matar! Por que eu faria isso? Já sei! Eu vou matá-lo! Eu vou fazê-lo se transferir! -- Hermione sussurou insanamente.

Rony riu fracamente, olhando para Hermione com uma gentileza que era guardada especialmente para pessoas loucas.

-- Hermione? Você está bem? -- ele perguntou, sentindo uma vontade enorme de girar os dedos circularmente, indicando "louca!".

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Hermione finalmente voltou-se para Harry, Rony e Gina, notando que eles estavam lá.

-- Eu estou bem! -- Hermione guinchou, -- Exceto pelo fato de que eu não quero nada com a pessoa que eu descobri ser o meu verdadeiro amor!

-- Amor? Como você descobriu? -- Gina perguntou cautelosamente.

-- O feitiço que Malfoy colocou em mim tem um efeito colateral... se a pessoa enfeitiçada tem que fazer a escolha envolvendo desejo sexual e uma das escolhas é seu verdadeiro amor, então essa escolha vai ter pensamentos freqüentes do escolhedor ou escolhedora, que vão ficando cada vez mais nojentos! E adivinhem quem esteve tendo pensamentos desse tipo o dia inteiro! -- Hermione exclamou histéricamente.

Harry, Rony e Gina ficaram de boca aberta em horror.

Harry achou sua voz primeiro:

-- Você está dizendo... dizendo que... você e Snape?

A voz de Hermione estava ficando cada vez mais alta. Algo que acontecia quando ela estava em pânico.

-- Eu realmente espero que não, mas parece que sim! Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu vou bater no meu travesseiro, gastar meu tempo sentindo pena de mim mesma, e então matar Malfoy! -- Hermione exclamou angustiada.

-- E as aulas? -- Rony perguntou, engolindo em seco, pois Hermione não estava nem um pouquinho preocupada em comparecer à aula.

Hermione apenas gemeu.

-- O que é? Você é geralmente quem fica nos chateando para ir para a aula cedo! -- Harry afirmou, tentando agir justamente como se nada estivesse errado com Hermione.

-- Adivinhem que aula nós temos logo depois do almoço? -- Hermione gemeu.

-- Poções duplas com a Sonserina, oh! -- Harry respondeu entendendo.

Hermione concordou tristemente.

-- Acho que passo essa, obrigada!

-- Você se importa se eu tirar uma foto? -- Rony perguntou, dando de ombros oas olhares feios que Hermione e Harry lhe mandaram, -- Que foi? Não é como se eu fosse ver Hermione dizer que QUER faltar à aula sob circunstancias normais!

-- Verdade. -- Harry disse, parecendo pensativo, -- Bem, Hermione. Eu acho que você devia ir para a aula de Poções com Snape. Quanto mais você esperar, maior a chance de Snape, -- Harry conteu o riso, -- te atacar.

-- Certo... mas eu quero ficar sozinha um pouco. Talvez eu apareça em meia hora na sala, tá? Digam a Snape que eu vou me atrasar. -- Hermione respondeu.

-- Ótimo Hermione. Vejo você? -- Harry perguntou.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça. Gina riu:

-- Boa sorte com os pensamentos obcenos sobre Snape! Eu também tenho que ir!

Hermione acenou, entrou na Sala Comunal da Grifinória e se jogou num sofá onde ela gritou o mais alto que podia com o rosto num travesseiro.

* * *

Draco andou preguiçosamente até onde Harry e Rony estavam. Ele estava sorrindo afetadamente.

-- Cadê a Granger? -- ele disse, com voz arrastada, -- Fugiu de Poções, é? Que pena para o Professor Snape então.

-- Ahn? O que você quer dizer com que pena para Snape? -- Rony perguntou, levantando uma sombrancelha.

-- Você verá em alguns minutos. -- Draco sorriu maldosamente enquanto voltava para a ala sonserina da sala, entre Crabbe e Goyle.

-- Eu imagino o que está acontecendo com Snape -- Harry murmurou para Rony.

Os dois queriam saber o que iria acontecer. Assim que a aula começou ele descobriram.

Snape entrou usando um terno preto. Seu cabelo parecia ter sido lavado e seus dentes estavam miraculosamente brancos. De fato, ele estava tão bem arrumado que era quase irreconhecível como o maldoso e feio mestre de Poções.

Todos na sala estavam ou boquiabertos, engolindo em seco, suspirando ou o checando com interesse.

Harry e Rony estavam olhando boquiabertos para Snape, que estava escaneando a sala à procura de Hermione. Tudo na sala, exceto Snape e Draco (que estava rindo o mais silenciosamente que podia), estava congelado.

-- Com licença, mas alguem sabe onde Hermione está? -- Snape perguntou.

Ele estava além de lutar contra isso. Ele havia desistido há algum tempo e agora já não corrigia-se ao falar Hermione em vez de Srta. Granger.

Draco respondeu a pergunta:

-- Acho que ela está no Salão Comunal da Grifinória se aprontando. -- ele disse, dando enfase às duas últimas palavras.

-- Bem sala, acalmem-se. Hoje vocês trabalharão poções do amor. -- Snape disse, ignorando os gritinhos animados de Lilá e Parvati, -- Apenas leiam as intruções da lousa. Eu vou ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória agora.

Harry, Rony, Draco, Lilá, Parvati, Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy correram atrás dele em antecipação, despeito e curiosidade.

* * *

Hermione sentou olhando para o espaço, pensando em nada em particular. Ela não sabia de nada sobre o grupo correndo na velocidade máxima em direção a ela.

De repente, a porta foi escancarada. Hermione pulou de horror e correu o mais rápido que podia, evitando Snape, que a estava perseguindo. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy estavam assistindo e rindo, Parvati e Lilá estavam assistindo com MUITO interesse enquanto Harry e Rony tentavam salvar Hermione.

Infelizmente, Snape conseguiu atacá-la. Hermione queria gritar, mas com medo de ter a língua de Snape na sua garganta, ela manteve-se calada e gritava como se estivesse amordaçada, emitindo um pequeno "mmph!". Com ou sem a boca de Hermione aberta, Snape beijou-a.

Hermione arregalou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios de Snape nos dela. Involuntariamente, Hermione começou a responder. Suas línguas exploraram todos os lugares da boca do outro, mãos percorreram as vestes e pernas se enroscaram umas com as outras. Quando os dois finalmente se separaram, sentindo o feitiço se enfraquecer, estavam tão vermelhos quanto tomates e sem palavras.

Tudo estava congelado. Todos foram pegos sem guarda pela intensidade do beijo. Draco finalmente riu contido... e o caos explodiu.

Pansy apontou para Snape, então para Hermione e caiu no chão, soltando seus irritantes gritos de risada enquanto caía.

Crabbe e Goyle, sendo os seguidores idiotas que eram, riram estupidamente com Pansy.

Lilá e Parvati, porém, estavam cochichando feito loucas.

-- Oh meu Deus! Nunca soube que Snape poderia ser tão quente! Cara, ele beija bem. -- Lilá elogiou admirada.

-- E quem diria que Hermione pode beijar?! Talvez, ela esteja lendo livros sobre feitiços para beijar escondida! E Snape... quem diria, -- Parvati respondeu, com Lilá juntando-se a ela no final, -- ELE É TÃO GOSTOSO! TALVEZ NÓS DEVESSEMOS USAR ESSE FEITIÇO EM NÓS MESMAS!

Então Lilá e Parvati começaram a dar risadinhas.

Enquanto isso, Harry e Rony estavam dando um sermão em Hermione sobre confraternizar com o inimigo.

-- Como você pôde, Hermione? Por que você não o empurrou ou azarou ele? -- Harry gemeu.

-- Isso... é confraternizar com o inimigo! -- Rony acrescentou, -- E, sua ficada com Snape... foi simplesmente errada!

-- Eu sei, mas assim que nossos lábios tocaram, eu não pude parar! O feitiço estava me controlando! Vocês pensam que eu realmente queria ficar com Snape?! -- Hermione exclamou incrédulamente.

-- Hm, é, não é? Quero dizer, já que você está destinada a ficar com ele e tudo. -- Harry respondeu, com um olhar de desculpa para a expressão de fúria de Hermione.

Os olhos de Snape se arregalaram tanto quanto, se não mais, que os da Professora Trelawney, em choque.

-- O que você quer dizer com destinado a ficar com a Srta. Granger? -- ele exigiu, ficando mais pálido do que o normal.

-- Os efeitos colaterais do feitiço. -- Hermione disse, corando, -- Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em... -- Hermione tossiu, -- você.

Draco tinha o pulso na boca para impedi-lo de rir, mas uma pequena gargalhada escapou. De repente, a atenção de Snape, Hermione, Rony e Harry estava focada nele, que arrumou um jeito de fazer cara de inocente, mas seus normalmente frios olhos cinza ainda estavam dançando com a risada.

-- O que é tão engraçado, Malfoy? -- o quarteto exigiu, em estranho unissono.

-- O que vocês querem dizer? -- Malfoy tentou gaguejar indignado como se ele fosse a pessoa mais inocente do mundo, -- So porque eu abafei meu riso, todos suspeitam de mim? Eu apenas acho que Granger e Sevvie são um tipo hilário de casal!

-- Certo. Seus olhos dizem outra coisa. -- Hermione disse, -- O que você fez dessa vez?

-- Nada -- Draco insistiu.

-- Você gostaria de tentar isso de novo sob a influência de Veritaserum, Malfoy? -- Snape sibilou, puxando a mesma garrafa, com a qual ele havia ameaçado Harry no seu quarto ano.

-- Ahn, não obrigado Sevviekins querido. Eu acabei de reparar como você fica fofo assim todo nervoso! -- Draco sorriu largamente.

-- A verdade, Malfoy, a não ser que você queira Veritaserum descendo sua garganta! -- Snape rosnou.

Mesmo que Draco estivesse intimidado por Snape, ele evitou sua irritada exigência agindo como gay novamente.

-- Francamente, Sev, eu prefiro ter sua língua descendo minha garganta do que Veritaserum. Você parece bom nisso. Afinal, com a Granger? -- Draco sorriu serenamente.

-- CALA A BOCA MALFOY! -- Hermione e Snape gritaram ao mesmo tempo, sem se olhar e vermelhos de raiva.

-- ENTÃO?! -- Hermione gritou, -- A verdade ou um olho roxo ou algum tipo de azaração?

-- He he, tá bem, a verdade. -- Draco sorriu encabulado.

-- E então? -- Hermione exigiu.

-- Bem, eu estava meio bravo com você por causa dessa coisa com os professores, e jurei vingança! Então eu pensei no feitiço e o lancei em você. Depois que eu re-li os efeitos colaterais do feitiço, eu comecei a colocar pensamentos na sua cabeça, e o resto é história! -- Draco explicou rapidamente, sorrindo afetadamente o tempo todo.

Draco lembrou-se de balões com muito ar dentro quando Snape e Hermione pareciam ter explodido de raiva, enquanto começavam a gritar e investir contra Draco.

****

N.T.: ai ai gente.... desculpa a demora em postar... mas eh q agora com as ferias... eu fikei com uma preguica incomum pra postar... e alem do mais eu tive uns problemas nos ultimos ... meses.... hunf! Mas entao gente... eu ainda não terminei de traduzir o cap 8. Mas eu posto o quanto antes!!! Bom... eh soh isso gente! Pleaase! Deixem reviews!!!! Bjinhus pra tds

****

Maira Granger - ei! brigada pelos elogios! brigada pela review tbm! bjos

****

raissa - hehehehehe! espero q vc tenha conseguido apagar isso da sua mente! hahahaha! mas q foi engracado foi, neh? brigada pela review! bjos

****

HermiMalfoy - ei! brigada pela review! bjos

****

Thiago Dumbledore - oioioi! hehehe. q bom q vc tah gostando da fic! olha soh, eu tenho outrs duas historias, mas uma delas eu nao atualizo faz teeeempo... pq tbm eh uma traducao... mas a autora nao me responde. entao eu acho ateh q vou deletar essa fic. a outra eh "Ela". tah bom? brigada pela review! bjos

****

Amanda Potter - bom, o romance vem soh mais tarde. beeem mais tarde hehehe... ai ai... ow, entao, nem rola eu te mandar os outros capitulos pq eu ainda nao traduzi nenhum... e alem do mais eu nunk consigo mandar capitulos por email... brigada pela review! bjos

****

W. K. Malfoy - metida nada! hehehe! brigada pelos elogios! bondade a sua! hehehehe! brigada pela review tbm! bom, bjinhus

****

Kagome-LilyE - sim sim! eles tem algo juntos sim! eles vao passar um tempinho... grudados um no outro... hehehehe! bjinhus brigada pela review

****

Juliana Kelvans - hehehe atualizei! brigada pela review! bjinhus

****

Pititi Malfoy - hehehehe! eu tbm sou mto fã de d/h! bom, ele vao se relacionar um pouquinho, mas eu nao tenho certeza de q eles vao fik juntos... pq a fic ainda nao tah terminada. se a herm vai fik com o snape? bom, isso eu jah nao posso evitar q aconteca. pq nao sou eu qm escreve a fic. eu tou apenas traduzindo, ok? bjinhus brigada pela review

****

Lillith Malfoy - ei! q bom q vc tah gostando! brigada pela review! bjinhus

****

Raye Minamino - nhaaaaiiii!! brigada!! assim eu fico vermelhaaa! hehehehe! brigada pela review! bjinhus

****

Mymy Malfoy - hehehe, proximo capitulo aki. brigada pela review! bjinhus

ps: desculpa se eu esqueci de alguem!!!!!


	8. Sem título

Capítulo 8: sem título

Draco conseguiu escapar de Snape gritando "_Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!"_, mas Hermione prendeu Draco no chão numa posição que mais parecia que ela estava montando em um cavalo.

Hermione jogou as varinhas de Snape e Draco fora do alcance dele. Então Hermione começou a socá-lo tão forte quanto podia, gritando o tempo todo:

-- SEU, -- ela o socou, -- IDIOTA, -- ela bateu nele mais forte, -- SEU, -- ela o bateu de novo, -- MALDITO, -- ela o bateu, -- IRRITANTE, -- ela o socou novamente, -- ESTÚPIDO, -- ela o estapeou dessa vez, -- DONINHA!

-- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, GRANGER! -- Draco gritou de baixo de Hermione.

Algumas vezes, enquanto Hermione estrangulava Draco, que ainda lutava, Parvati, Lilá, Pansy, Harry e Rony esfregavam os olhos, convencidos de que Hermione estava rasgando as roupas de Draco, tentando tirá-las, o que de certa forma ela estava tentando fazer.

-- PARE DE USAR SUAS VESTES PARA PROTEGER SEU PESCOÇO! TIRA A ROUPA, ENTÃO EU VOU PODER SUFOCAR VOCÊ MALDITO!! -- Hermione gritou, -- TIRA SUAS VESTES!!!

Infelizmente para eles, a Profa. McGonagall havia acabado de entrar com uma penca de alunos do primeiro ano, explicando algo.

-- Crianças! Tapem seus olhos! -- ordenou uma atônita Profa. McGonagall, agora virando para Draco e Hermione, -- Vocês dois são Monitores! Que comportamento inapropriado! Isso é Hogwarts, uma escola! Não um prostíbulo! Se vocês dois continuarem a agir tao inapropriadamente, serão retirados do cargo de Monitores! Vinte pontos da Grifinória e da Sonserina!

-- Ma...! -- Hermione balbuciou.

Snape estava assistindo à cena com diversão. Mas ele tentou ficar longe dos outros, pois de perto, era bem evidente o quanto ele havia gostado do beijo. Ele deu um jeito de sair da Sala Comunal da Grifinória sem que ninguém percebesse e correu para achar suas roupas mais largas e menos reveladoras... especialmente largas perto da virilha.

* * *

Hermione socou Draco fortemente no rosto antes de se levantar dele, corando de vergonha e raiva. Ela se inclinou e murmurou na orelha de Draco letalmente: 

-- Eu juro que vou me vingar dessa. -- então ela saiu, furiosa.

O resto da semana de gay de Draco passou rapidamente. Ninguém enjoou do gay e hilário Draco.

Snape estava mais cruel com Hermione e Draco do que nunca, tirando pontos por quase tudo que eles faziam. Se Hermione respirasse um pouquinho mais alto que o normal ou piscasse demais, um ponto era tirado. Se a poção de Draco estava um pouquinho errada, cinco pontos eram tirados. Se Hermione fosse muito sabe-tudo, dez pontos. Se eles aparecessem na aula, cinco pontos eram tirados. Se não aparecessem, vinte. A lista continuava, as razões absolutamente ridículas.

Hermione estava sendo provocada por todos, já que eles sabiam do beijo e de como ela tentou agarrar Draco também. Apenas as testemunhas reais do beijo sabiam a verdade e somente Harry e Rony defendiam Hermione. Parvati e Lilá concordavam completamente com eles, pois, por causa do ocorrido, elas perderam o _status_ de vadias da Grifinória.

Draco não se importava com as provocações. Ele as aumentou! Seu rosto estava curado, não ajudando as histórias de Hermione.

Snape, ao contrário, também estava vivendo um inferno. Alguns alunos decidiram até mesmo frizar o próprio cabelo, para irritar Snape ou tentar seduzi-lo. Depois de vê-lo em ação, Parvati e Lilá começaram a ir para a aula de poções com os dentes alargados, cabelos frizados e levantavam a mão por nenhuma razão em particular.

Tudo estava caótico em Hogwarts, mas em vez de tentar parar a loucura, Dumbledore decidiu deixá-la continuar. Ele achou que seria melhor se divertir enquanto não estavam sob o ataque de Voldemort. Ele sabia que viriam tempos difíceis e queria que todos se divertissem enquanto tinham chance. Não parou o caos por isso e porque era uma criança por dentro, não é?

Draco passou o resto da semana tranqüilo, ocasionalmente tentando seduzir os professores, Snape em particular. Mas ele provocou também alguns alunos.

* * *

Draco decidiu que tentaria matar Rony de susto, já que ele parecia ter menos senso que Harry, embora nunca fosse admitir isso. Draco ouviu de Hermione, indiretamente, que Rony estaria na biblioteca. 

Draco andou a passos largos até Rony, parecendo inocente.

-- Ei Ro- er, Weasley. Que tá fazendo? Se importa se eu sentar perto de você? -- Draco perguntou.

Os olhos de Rony arregalaram-se minimamente.

-- Por que? -- ele perguntou friamente.

Draco corou, algo que ele fazer facilmente.

-- Porque, bem, isso soará estranho, mas, eu senti uma... hm necessidade da sua companhia. -- Draco respondeu em tom nervoso.

Os olhos de Rony arregalaram-se mais, entendendo. _Peraí, algo não está certo. Não é suposto que Malfoy seja gay com nós, estudantes... só com os professores. Então, por que ele está agindo como se tivesse uma queda por mim?_ Rony pensou, _Eu vou deixar ele sentar um pouco e ver o que ele quer..._

-- Certo, pode sentar Malfoy. -- Rony deu de ombros.

-- Ei, obrigado Rony... é... Weasley. -- Draco deixou escapar, sentando do lado de Rony.

Draco quase sorriu, mas continuou sua atuação quando viu Rony enrijecer visível e inconfortavelmente.

-- Qual é o problema? -- Draco perguntou num tom preocupado.

-- Hm, nada Malfoy. Você está aqui para estudar ou para me assistir estudando? -- Ron exigiu.

-- Eu vou ler por cima do seu ombro. -- Draco respondeu finalmente.

Depois de cinco minutos parado, apenas estudando, Rony relaxou um pouco. Draco olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu para o nada antes de escorregar o braço lentamente em volta do Rony, no estilo dos filmes. Rony enrijeceu imediatamente.

-- O que você está fazendo, Malfoy? -- ele perguntou trêmulo.

Draco suspirou:

-- Você quer a verdade ou a minha mentira preparada?

-- A verdade, claro. -- Rony respondeu.

-- Bom... -- Draco começou timidamente, olhando para tudo, menos Rony, corando furiosamente (assim Rony pensou), -- Euvimtentandojuntarcoragemobastanteparatechamarparaumbaileoualgodogêneroporqueeugostomuitodevocêeeusougaydeverdadenãoestouapenasfingindoronyeeupossotechamarderonyemvezdeweasley?

-- O que você disse, Malfoy? -- Rony perguntou, mesmo que tivesse entendido um pouco do que Draco havia dito. Ele estava desesperado.

Draco respirou fundo e repetiu mais calmo:

-- Eu vim tentando juntar coragem o bastante para te chamar para um baile ou algo do gênero porque eu gosto muito de você e eu sou gay de verdade não estou apenas fingindo Rony, e eu posso te chamar de Rony em vez de Weasley?

Rony estava pálido e parecia doente.

-- Você... você é gay de verdade? -- ele perguntou fracamente.

-- Sim! E tem sido bem divertido com os professores. Eu não tenho que me esconder pela primeira vez. -- Draco sorriu largamente, puxando Rony para tão perto que ele estava recostado no ombro de Draco, -- Então, quer sair comigo algum dia desses? Por minha conta.

Rony ficou completamente branco.

-- M-mas você me odeia! -- Rony gaguejou.

-- Não, não odeio. Irritar é meu jeito de flertar com os caras e não ter muitos problemas com meu pai. -- Draco respondeu suavemente.

-- Eu tenho que ir. -- Rony disse rapidamente, levantando-se.

_Eu já beijei o Snape. Weasley não vai ser problema! Eu só preciso lançar em mim mesmo um _limpar_ e minha boca fica limpa._ Draco pensou. Ele agarrou Rony e o beijou, sem esquecer de por a língua, deixando Rony espantado.

-- Se você mudar de idéia, eu estarei esperando essa semana. -- Draco ronronou, deixando Rony, que correu até o banheiro para vomitar.

Satisfeito com seu trabalho, Draco foi lavar a boca.

* * *

Toda vez que Draco via Rony, ele dava uma piscadela sugestiva, mandava um beijo, acenava ou batia seus cílios ridiculamente. Mas só quando não tinha ninguém olhando. 

Rony estava muito tenso. Qualquer um que encostasse nele, fazia com que ele começasse a suar e enrijecesse. Harry e Hermione notaram isso.

-- O que houve, Rony? Você anda bem defensivo ultimamente. Mais cedo eu bati no seu ombro e você saiu correndo! -- Hermione exclamou, já na privacidade da Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

-- Hm, é uma longa história. -- Rony suspirou.

-- Estamos escutando. -- Harry respondeu.

-- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. -- Rony disse monótono, fazendo Hermione lembrar dp Professor Binns.

-- Certo, nós não vamos forçar você, mas se você quiser falar sobre isso, nós estamos aqui. -- Hermione deu de ombros.

Rony suspirou.

-- Tudo bem.. Eu conto. É o Malfoy. E sua atitude gay com os professores.

Harry prendeu a respiração por causa do choque.

-- Deixe-me adivinhar! Você viu uma coisa que te deixou muito traumatizado, como Malfoy e Snape!

-- Não, pior. Isso ME envolve. -- Rony respondeu.

-- O QUE?! -- Hermione e Harry gritara, em uníssono.

-- O que ele fez com você? -- Hermione exigiu enquanto Harry perguntou:

-- O que aconteceu?

-- Hein? -- Rony perguntou.

-- O que aconteceu? -- Harry disse.

-- O que ele fez com você? -- Hermione repetiu depois que Harry falou.

-- Ele... ele... MALFOY ME VIOLENTOU! -- Rony explodiu.

-- O que ele fez? -- Hermione perguntou, tendo dificuldade em segurar a risada, que escapou de qualquer forma.

-- Ele me beijou! -- Rony gemeu.

Hermione riu.

-- E VOCÊ ACREDITA QUE ELE É GAY DE VERDADE?!

-- Ele vem flertando comigo assim que ficamos sozinhos! -- Rony respondeu histericamente.

-- Ele só está tentando pegar no seu pé, porque sabe que consegue. E você está caindo feito um patinho nessa encenação. -- Hermione afirmou simplesmente, e dando de ombros, -- Quero dizer, ele pensa que você é uma desgraça para os bruxos sangue-puro, então, por que ele irritaria você?

-- Ele disse que era só um disfare para não nos colocar em perigo. -- Rony disse.

-- Eu não sei o que você pensa, mas minha intuição me diz que é só encenação, então, acalme-se Rony, eu tenho que terminar um trabalho. -- Hermione deu de ombros, desistindo de argumentar com Rony.

-- Eu acho que tenho que concordar com Hermione desta vez. -- Harry disse finalmente, -- Você está se preocupando muito com isso.

-- Eu também acho, mas eu ainda me sinto violentado... ELE ME BEIJOU! PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

Depois de mais alguns dias de Rony paranóico, que dormia em forma de bola, bem preso no cobertor com a varinha pronta de baixo do travesseiro, Harry e Hermione decidiram pedir para Dumbledore tentar ajudar Rony.

Dumbledore fez esse favor e começou a aconselhar o extremamente traumatizado Rony.

Finalmente, era hora do Draco começar a dar em cima das professoras.

* * *

Hermione arrumou um jeito de "trombar" com Draco antes do café-da-manhã. 

-- Dia Malfoy! Nada pode me deixar triste hoje, porque hoje você tem que começar a dar em cima das professoras! -- Hermione disse feliz, marchando pelo corredor com Malfoy, um amplo sorrido no seu rosto.

Draco gemeu, lembrando-se como era a Professora McGonagall. Ela não se convencia facilmente. Talvez ele pudesse tentar a Madame Hooch ou alguem fácil.

Hermione deu um tapão nas costas de Malfoy e foi se sentar à mesa da Grifinória. Harry, Rony e Gina sorriram para ela enquanto Hermione se sentava.

-- Deixa eu adivinhar, semana dois, tarefa dois. -- Harry tentou.

-- Certo! Nada vai me deixar triste hoje! -- Hermione sorriu de orelha à orelha.

Ela espiou de Draco até a mesa dos professores. Enquanto Draco se aproximava da mesa, Snape enrijeceu visivelmente e a mão dele agarrou algo em seu bolso, que Hermione acreditou ser a varinha dele.

Assim que Draco começou sua frase ("Olá amáveis..."), Snape lançou a azaração do corpo preso nele e o arrastou para bem longe da mesa dos professores.

Hermione riu. Snape olhou feio, parecendo extremamente irritado enquanto retornava, depois de deixar Draco no local mais distante possível da mesa dos professores. Draco olhou na direção de Hermione com olhos que diziam "se você não me liberar, não me verá em ação nesse café-da-manhã!"

Ela sussurrou a contra-azaração rapidamente e Draco foi solto. Imediatamente, Draco anunciou alto:

-- Desculpem-me se traumatizei todos vocês! Eu acabei de perceber que não sou gay e foram meus hormônios psicopatas que causaram tudo. Eu sou homem mesmo e eu estou de olho na linda, encantadora, inteligente Professora Sinistra! -- Draco controlou a vontade de estremecer e continuou, indo na direção da mesa dos professores, -- Então, sem enrolar mais, quer sair comigo Professora Sinistra?

Os olhos da Professora Sinistra se arregalaram em choque absoluto. Finalmente, ela respondeu:  
-- Desculpe Sr. Malfoy, mas é contra as regras da escola namorar alunos e eu não gosto de você.

-- Bem, isso é ótimo! -- Draco fungou, -- Por que todos sempre me rejeitam exceto aqueles que eu não gosto?! -- Draco apontou Pansy, -- POR QUE???

-- Hm... -- Professora Sinistra começou, tentando falar algo reconfortante.

-- Bom, certo. Eu também gosto de você Professora McGonagall. Quer namorar- -- Draco começou e a Professora McGonagall o cortou:

-- CLARO QUE NÃO! DEZ PONTOS DA SONSERINA POR TENTAR PAQUERAR AS PROFESSORAS!!!

-- Eu preciso de um abraço. -- Draco fungou alto.

Draco gritou quando um par de braços o envolveu. Seus olhos pareciam ter saído das órbitas. Era Filch!

-- ARRRRGGGGHHH! SOCORRO! ZELADOR PIRADO! -- Draco gritou.

Hermione reparou que Snape não fez absolutamente nada para parar Filch. Nem Dumbledore, McGonagall ou qualquer outro professor homem. A Profa. Sinistra se moveu um pouco, mas pensou melhor e permaneceu sentada. A maioria dos professores estava tentando, e fracassando, segurar a risada e outros estavam com cara de "ele merece".

Filch começou a esfregar a cabeça apaixonadamente nas costas de Draco. Draco desistiu de tentar receber ajuda e deu uma cotovelada no estômago do Filch. Filch dobrou de dor e Draco aproveitou a oportunidade para escapar e apontar a varinha para ele.

-- Se você tentar me tocar de novo, aborto, -- Draco sibilou com voz letal, -- Você vai ser azarado até ficar irreconhecível, azarações permanentes, não temporárias como pernas-bambas.

Filch soltou bem baixinho um "Sim senhor", e correu do Salão Principal.

As sombrancelhas de Snape estavam franziadas em uma expressão confusa. Finalmente, depois de segundos de atraso, ele perguntou em um tom confuso, ainda assim sarcástico:

-- Eu estive pensando, o que diabos está acontecendo? Malfoy não é gay? Ou ele soh gosta de me levar à loucura?

Hermione riu e Snape virou-se para olhá-la.

-- Ah... então é sua culpa também, Granger -- ele disse, não se importando em usar Srta., -- Cinqüenta pontos da-

-- Sinto que vou ter que interferir, Severo. Você não tem evidências dessa acusação. Se a Srta. Granger achou sua pergunta engraçada, e é mesmo, um pouco, então não significa que é tudo culpa dela. -- Dumbledore argumentou de forma sensata, -- Então, por favor, controle-se Severo.  
Hermione sorriu para si, sabendo que Dumbledore, como sempre, sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Draco deu de ombros e foi direto para a Profa. MsGonagall.

-- Posso levá-la ao próximo baile? -- Draco tentou.

-- ABSOLUTAMENTE NÃO! -- McGonagall respondeu firmemente.

-- Oh... então você está se fazendo de difícil Minerva? Se importa se eu te chamar de Nervvie, já que eu chamava Severo de Sevvie? -- Draco perguntou esperançoso.

-- SIM! DEZ PONTOS DA SONSERINA! -- Snape e McGonagall gritaram em uníssono.

-- Nervvie será que eu posso POR FAVOR sair com você? Eu prometo que vou te ligar! -- Draco implorou desesperadamente, ou assim pareceu.

-- NÃO! DETENÇÃO COM O FILCH! -- McGonagall rosnou.

-- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!! -- Draco gritou, ficando solene, -- Oh... bem, Nervvie, eu te perdôo.

-- MEU NOME NÃO É NERVVIE! -- ela exclamou, perdendo a cabeça, -- TRINTA PONTOS DA SONSERINA E VOCÊ ESTÁ PROIBIDO DE ENTRAR EM QUALQUER AULA MINHA!

-- Mas... Você não pode fazer isso! -- Draco reclamou, sendo cortado pela voz severa de McGonagall:

-- Sim eu posso, e faço. Sua lição de casa será mandada por um colega. -- ela disse com um tom de que a conversa estava acabada.

Draco não ousou tentar a sorte e voltou para seu quarto, já que sua primeira aula seria Transfiguração. Enquanto ele saía do Salão Principal murmurou:

-- Bom, pelo menos eu posso usar meu tempo para escrever cartas de amor, poemas musicais e berradores!

_**N.T.:**_ ieeeba! Agora as minhas notas! Hehehehehehe! Ai ai.. tah um calor infernal enquanto eu escrevo pra vcs... eu tou suando soh de digitar... soh de pensar q eu não tou na praia com esse calor me da vontade de chorar gente.... eu ainda não viajei!!! Injustoooooo! Mas... eu passei de ano pelo menos hehehehehe! Passei pro 1o colegial! Aeeee! Parabens pra mim! Hauhauahauhauahauha! Ai ai.. esse calor tah fritando meus neuronios... entao vou por os agradecimentos antes q eu caia desmaiada:

**_Thiago Dumbledore -_** hehehe comigo td bem! E vc? Pois eh... tou de ferias, mas tou mofando em casa... eu entrei nas ferias no dia.... 20 de nov!! hehehehehe! Q bom q eu fiz vc apoiar d/h!!!! aeeee! Mais um pro clubeee! Hahahahahaha! Eu tbm curto um poco h/h mas meu shipper definitivamente eh d/h. valeu pelos elogios! :) e brigada pela review! Bjinhus

**_Kagome-LilyE -_** hehehehe! Tbm acho mto nojento snape/hermione. Eh doentio... mta pedofilia pro meu gosto! O snape não tem vocacao pra tio de creche hauahuahauahuahauahuahauah!!!! Atualizacao aki! Brigada pela review! Bjinhus

_**W. K. Malfoy -**_ hahahaha! Se safar das garras do sevvie! Hahahaha! Ai ai! Brigada pelos elogios! Assim eu fico ateh sem graca! Hehehehehe! Vixi... deixa a preguica de lado não eh comigo não viu? Hauhauahauahuahauha mas eu faco o possivel pra atualizar isso aki com frequencia. Eu realmente soh gosto de d/h, mas eu tolero h/h. eu ateh leio umas fics h/h. mas meu casal do coracao eh d/h MESMO! ;D brigada pela review! bjinhus

**_Luísa -_** hauahuahauahuahauh! Tbm acho o amasso deles nojento. Brigada pelos elogios e pela review!! Bjinhus

**_Letih Granger -_** hauhauahauhauhaauhauhauah!!! Q bom q vc tah gostando tanto! Soh, por favor, não me responsabilize se vc parar no hospital hauhauahauh! Espero não ter demorado mto pra atualizar! Brigada pela review, e pela forca :) realmente eh um drama traduzir fic hehehehe! Bjinhus

_**spider-kiss -**_ im not the autor of this fanfic. Im translating it with the permission of DracoMalfoySeverusluva. Sorry, but i cant update the english version, lol. Hope i helped you

_**Miizitcha Radcliffe -**_ hahahahaha! Td mundo fik com pena da mione qnd chega a parte q ela da uns cata com o snape hauhauahauahuahauah! Brigada pelo elogio e pela review! Bjinhus!

_Desculpa se eu esqueci alguem!!! Bom gente, feliz Natal e Ano Novo atrasados! Bjinhus pa td mundo q deixou review e pra qm le essa fic mas não deixa review tbm! : ateh o proximo capitulo_


	9. O cupido

Capítulo 9: O cupido

Isso chocou todos, momentaneamente. Finalmente, Madame Hooch quebrou o silêncio chamando Draco:

- Certo, Sr. Malfoy. - Hooch sorriu, lambendo os lábios- Vem cá.

Draco engoliu em seco, rapidamente mandando um olhar implorante a Hermione. Ela, sendo a pessoa compassiva que era, ficou com pena de Draco e decidiu partir para seu resgate. Hermione rapidamente fez cara de brava, levantou-se e andou furiosamente até Draco. Quando ela o alcançou, deu um tapa nele. Pensando rápido, ela gritou para ele:

- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE!

- Eu- Draco perguntou inocentemente- O que eu fiz?

- Você sabe perfeitamente bem o que fez. - Hermione rosnou, empurrando Draco contra uma parede e prendendo-o nela.

- Hm... Parece que essa virou uma posição bem constante para mim. - Draco disse pensativo.

- Pare de mudar de assunto- Hermione gritou brava, mesmo que por dentro ela não estivesse nem um pouquinho irritada.

- O que eu fiz para te deixar tão brava, Granger- Draco perguntou, sorrindo.

- Você tranfigurou toda minha lição de casa em fotos idiotas com o Snape e você de tanguinhas- Hermione explodiu, falando a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça.

Draco quase caiu por causa da resposta idiota dela. Pode apostar que ela vai pensar em lição de casa. Mas, mantendo a compostura, Draco respondeu:

- E cara, eu sou gostoso, não?

Hermione corou.

- NÃO É NÃO- ela disse- Transforme minha lição de casa de volta!

- Mas e se a mudança for irreversível- Draco perguntou muito inocente.

- Então eu vou destruir toda sua lição- Hermione respondeu friamente, indo direto para as masmorras com Draco gritando atrás dela.

- Não ouse tocar minha lição- Draco gritou, perseguindo Hermione.

Depois que saíram do alcance dos ouvidos de todos, Draco e Hermione caíram no chão rindo. Hermione estava usando Draco como apoio e ele também tinha os braços em volta dela. Mas isso não ajudou muito. Logo os dois estavam deitados no chão, ainda segurando um o outro, rindo como loucos. Por alguma razão desconhecida, eles não conseguiam parar de rir.

* * *

O que Draco e Hermione não perceberam era que quando eles saíram da aula, Snape os havia seguido, ultrajado com o comentário de "Snape de tanguinha". Depois de ver que foi tudo combinado, ele decidiu fazer Draco e Hermione não poderem parar de rir, até que eles desmaiassem por falta de oxigênio. 

Snape sorriu. Ele sabia que eles eventualmente se apaixonariam. Era inevitável. E ele seria o cupido, porque seria um tipo de vingança e o faria sentir-se melhor por um incidente que ocorrera quando ele tinha a idade deles.

Depois que Draco e Hermione desmaiaram, ainda agarrando um ao outro, Snape foi procurar algumas testemunhas.

* * *

Snape tinha um grande talento para imitar vozes e começou a imitar Draco, Hermione e Lucius. 

- Como ousa se apaixonar por uma sangue-ruim, Draco? Você pagará por sua desobediência- Snape, então, mudou para a voz de Draco- Bom, eu a amo e não há nada que você pode fazer para mudar isso- Snape parou por um instante, e então gritou- Não Draco! Não faça isso! Você vai acabar morrendo e eu não poderia suportar- Snape sorriu e disse- Estupefaça! Estupefaça- então, usando sua própria voz, Snape gritou- Expelliarmus! Não ouse fazer isso Lúcio! Deixe Hogwarts agora- Snape mudou de voz de novo e sibilou- Certo, mas eu vou me vingar de todos vocês algum dia, quando vocês menos esperarem.

Snape sorriu por causa de seu trabalho e voltou ao Salão Principal, achando os professores em pé e prontos para ajudílo.  
- Como estão a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Malfoy- Dumbledore perguntou, mesmo sabendo que era tudo um plano do Snape.

- Estão desmaiados um nos braços do outro. Eles foram estuporados e devem receber assistência da Madame Pomfrey. - Snape respondeu.

- E Lúcio- Dumbledore perguntou.

- Foi embora pelo Flú, do mesmo jeito que veio. - Snape disse.

Dumbledore, querendo causar mais problema disse:

- Argo, por favor, carregue o Sr. Malfoy até a Ala Hosppitalar e Severo, por favor carregue a Srta. Granger.

Filch gritou "IUPI!" e correu para Draco. Snape, ao contrário, parecia estarrecido, mas estava corando imperceptivelmente. Ele, obviamente, havia curtido o beijo mais do que admitiria.

- Não. - Snape respondeu com um tom de fim de conversa.

- Por que não- Dumbledore desafiou.

- Porque eu não quero. Tem várias pessoas livres para quem você pode pedir isso, então peça para uma delas- Snape respondeu, saindo rapidamente, antes que Dumbledore fizesse ele carregar Hermione.

- Ora, certo. - Dumbledore suspirou com um pequno desapontamento- Sr. Longbottom, por favor leve a Srta. Granger à Madame Pomfrey.

Neville concordou e saiu, tropeçando.

* * *

Draco acordou para achar ele mesmo sendo carregado amavelmente por... Filch! 

- ARRRRRGGGGGHHH! SOCORRO! O ZELADOR PIRADO ME PEGOU! SOCORRO- Draco gritou, socando Filch no nariz- O que aconteceu com a Granger?

Filch não soltou Draco. Em vez disso, ele o apertou mais ainda e ronronou:

- Infiel não é, Draco querido? Mas eu ainda amo você.

- Quem é tão ruim que instigaria essa tortura- Draco gritou completamente desesperado.

- O que você disse, querido? Você se sente torturado quando está longe de mim? Eu entendo meu bem e acredite, o sentimento é mútuo. - Filch respondeu, dando um beijo na bochecha de Draco.

- Onde você está me levando, seu idiota nojento- Draco gritou.

- À Ala Hospitalar, Draco - Filch respondeu carinhosamente.

- A Ala Hospitalar fica pro outro lado, andares a baixo- Draco explodiu.

- Estou pegando um desvio. Um caminho mais longo para que possamos nos conhecer melhor. - Filch sorriu carinhosamente.

Seu desvio circulava aquele andar duas vezes, depois descia e circulava o andar de baixo mais duas vezes. Filch tinha um sorriso estúpido no rosto, que estava deixando Draco doente. Pela primeira vez, a pena que ele sentia dele mesmo era bem merecida.

- POR QUE EU- Draco gemeu desesperado.

* * *

Hermione teve um despertar bem doloroso quando sua cabeça bateu em uma parede. Hermione gemeu alto. 

- Opa! Eu sinto muito, Hermione! Se você ainda não notou, eu sou um desastrado. - veio a voz de desculpa de Neville.

- Tudo bem, Neville. - Hermione sorriu fracamente- Eu estou bem, vou andar sozinha.

- Mas Dumbledore me deu ordens de levíla à Ala Hospitalar! Eu tenho que cumprir as ordens- Neville protestou.

- Então eu vou para a Ala Hospitalar, tá bem- Hermione perguntou.

- Certo, mas eu vou com você. - Neville respondeu.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Snape estava ocupado, nocauteando uns vinte alunos. Era tudo parte do seu recém-concebido plano para Draco e Hermione ficarem juntos. Depois de nocautear os alunos (com o feitiço atordoante), ele apagou suas memórias. Então, colocou-os cuidadosamente em forma de círculo e botou seis ou sete fogos de artifício do Fred e do Jorge no centro. Depois de fazer isso, ele acendeu os fogos, se distanciou e ficou esperando. Eles explodiram, machucando os alunos o suficiente para ficarem dois dias de cama. Snape sorriu por causa de sua genialidade. 

- Perfeito. - ele disse, conjurando macas para cada um dos vinte alunos e os levando para a Ala Hospitalar.

- Madame Pomfrey, por favor, atenda esses alunos. Eles sofreram um acidente com algum tipo de fogo de artifício, de algum aluno imaturo, sem dúvida. - Snape disse.

- Fogos dde artifício... o que será depois? Bombas? Armas trouxas- Madame Pomfrey exclamou, ameaçadora.

- Eu não tenho a mínima idéia. Vou deixíla agora. - Snape disse abruptamente, virando-se para a porta e saindo.

Seu plano estava funcionando! Todas as camas estavam ocupadas, deixando apenas a cama da Madame Pomfrey e a cama de hóspedes livre. Draco e Hermione ficariam juntos... agora, onde diabos eles estavam?

Finalmente, ele ouviu passos se aproximando. Ele ouviu uma conversa que o divertia um pouco. "Desculpa, Hermione!" e depois "Tudo bem, meu pé só vai ficar roxo, nada mais."

Snape se escondeu atrás de uma estátua rapidamente e estuporou Neville e Hermione. Ele botou Neville num armário de vassouras. Então fez séries de cortes em Hermione, o suficiente para deixíla na Ala Hospitalar por um dia. Querendo que ela ficasse mais uns dias l� enfeitiçou os cortes para que não se curassem até que ele revertesse o feitiço. Ele manteve Hermione inconsciente até que Draco chegasse, mais ou menos quarenta e cinco minutos depois, gritando e tentando matar Filch com um feitiço.

- ME SOLTA SEU PERVERTIDO DOENTE DOIDO! QUANDO EU TIVER MINHA VARINHA DE VOLTA, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ OU TE DESFIGURAR O MÁXIMO QUE PUDER SEM QUE EU TENHA QUE IR PARA AZKABAN! ME SOLTA SEU C-ÃO - Draco berrou, enquanto Filch tentava acariciar o cabelo do Draco com o nariz.

- Mas meu docinho, você adora que isso - Filch gentilmente.  
- SOCORRO! ALGUÉM? QUALQUER UM? QUAL É, ISSO É CRUEL- Draco implorou.

Snape riu baixinho, então estuporou Filch e Draco e lançou os mesmos feitiços que havia colocado em Hermione, mas o cortou em lugares diferentes. Depois, ele conjurou macas e levou Draco e Hermione à Madame Pomfrey como havia feito há uma hora atrás.

- Ótimo! A única cama livre é a dos hóspedes! Mas, quem vai ficar com ela- Pomfrey perguntou para ela mesma.

- Eu acho que eles deveriam dividir a cama. Sem favoritismo. Eles conseguem, tenho certeza. E também tenho certeza de que Alvo concordaria. - Snape respondeu com um ar de pessoa com senso lógico.

- Sim, tudo bem. - Pomfrey concordou relutante- Suponho que é a melhor solução.

Snape deitou Draco e Hermione, bem juntinhos e murmurou um feitiço que faria a condição deles ficar pior quando se afastassem. Então ele foi embora.

* * *

Dumbledore, que sabia exatamente o que acontecia em Hogwarts, estava se divertindo com a genialidade de Snape. Rindo ele disse para ele mesmo: 

- Ah, Severo decidiu ser o cupido... um trabalho bem estranho para ele, considerando que ele nunca foi uma pessoa muito romântica. Vai ser divertido assistir como Hermione e Draco se saem.

**_N.T.:_** e aeee? D tudo bom com vcs? bom, pra qm nao entendeu o comeco do cap. tp, o dray tava dando em cima da madame hooch, a profa de voo. ai, ela, diferente das outras profas, resolveu dar uns bjinhus no dray pra v se ele calava a bok... e tbm pq ele eh tao lindo q nem ela resisitiu! huahauahuahauah zuera. mas entao, foi mais ou menos isso. q mais...? ah! sim, eh msm. eu tou comecando a fikr preocupada, pq a autora dessa historia meio q nao tem mais interesse por essa fic, e ela nao atualiza fazem seculos... a fic em ingles tem 13 caps se eu nao me engano, e como vcs podem ver, essa versao em portugues jah tem 9 caps. eu vou falar com ela, e ver oq eu posso fazer... nao mta coisa provavelmente, mas nao custa tentar.. na verdade custa sim, pq internet eh caro e eu soh falo com ela pela net. hauahuahuaha... zuzu. grande essa nota, neh? significa q tah na hora dos... agradecimentoooos!

_**Kagome-LilyE -**_ olááá bom, a fic ainda nao tem final, mas eu espero a msm coisa q vc. um final bem interessante! brigada pela review! bjos

_**Tao -**_ olááá hm... a fic nao eh minha, mas td bem, eu transmito seus elogios a quem merece todos os creditos! beta eh a forma curta para beta reader q nada mais eh a pessoa q le a fic e corrige os erros gramaticais antes dela ser publicada. ok? brigada pela review! bjos

_**W. K. Malfoy -**_ olááá hauhauahauhauahua! é, eu tbm fikei com pena do rony... ele nao merecia hauahauhauah!pois eh, neh? a mcgonagall eh doida... rejeitar o draquinho! vixi, se eh comigo hauhauahauahuaa! vlw pelo apoio com os meus estudos... os professores realmente sabem assustar agente qnd eles querem (e qnd nao querem tbm, mas dexa queto). brigada pela review, viu? bjos

_**Luísa -**_ olááá ai, brigada pelos elogios, mas essa fic nao eh minha. eu tou soh traduzindo. mas eu passo seus elogios pra autora, tah? hehehehehe! eu fikei com mta pena do rony... o draco as vezes vai longe d+ com esse negocio de gay hehehehehehe! bom, brigada pela review! bjos

_**Letih Granger -**_ olááá hehehehehe! vc acha q eu atualizei rapido? eu acho q ateh demorei, mas... concordo com vc, viu? eu no lugar da mcgonagall... ixi... hehehehehhe! brigada pela review! bjos

_**Kaoenna Morticia Potter Black -**_ olááá q bom q vc tah gostando da fic! vou continuar a traduzir com certezaaa! ) brigada pela review! bjos

_**EngelyMalfoy -**_ olááá eu nem me lembro se o tio lucius fik sabendo... faz moh kra q eu nao leio essa fic... eu soh leio msm pq eu tou traduzindo... mas acho q o titio aparece sim... ou entao eu tou confundindo com outra fic... bom, brigada pela sua review! bjos

_**emaemutsmui -**_ olááá eu tou torcendo pra q a autora nao tenha abandonado a fic! ai meu... eh como eu disse, tou fikndo preocupada! é mto bom ler um comentario de alguem q leu a versao em ingles! tp, eu tenho q fazer umas adaptacoes na hora de traduzir, e as vezes eu tenho medo de modificar mto a fic... mas continue deixando comentarios sobre a traducao! brigada pela review! bjos

_**lina witch -**_ olááá hehehehe! q bom q vc gostou! brigada pela review! bjos

_**Thiago Dumbledore - **_olááá eu soh voltei pra escola dia... 14 mas na verdade eu faltei no primeiro dia, pq nao queria ir. hehehehehehe! bom, continue lendo minhas fics! hehehe! brigada pela review! bjos

nhaaiiiii genteeee! q felicidade! qnts reviews! brigada mesmoooow! e continuem deixando reviews! agora, recadinho especial para **_Sidão _**e **_Slayer_**: onde eh q vcs se enfiaram? perai... nao respondam. meuuuuuuu! cade minhas reviews, hein, hein, hein? eu reparei q vcs nao leem minha fic faz teeeempo! snif... snif... mas td bem... hauhauahahauaha zuzu! ... zuzu nada! msm assim, bjo pra vcs!

bjo pros q leem!


End file.
